A new start on a new life
by Inu-bitch
Summary: After Sirius's death Harry starts a new life while the headmaster and Tom Riddle struggle to get control of him. With the help of a friend he succeeds and new loves arise.
1. Chapter 1

Notice this chapter takes place the night after Sirius's death. I don't own any of the characters, if I did Harry sure as hell never would have married Ginny nothing against her, but to me, the chemistry was all wrong with her.

Warning this story does have Dumbledore bashing. IF you don't like then use the back button.

Chapter one: The Letter

Harry sat on his bed thinking with the memory of seeing his godfather fall through the veil still so fresh in his mind, knowing his friends nearly died fighting with him, then hearing the 'so called' prophesy that was done by the teacher who can't pass up the chance to predict his death, Harry knew right away that the prophesy was a fake; however, Dumbledore was certain that it was real and Harry had started to suspect Dumbledore had pushed his parents in to hiding where Voldemort would be able find them and kill his parents.

Sighing Harry let a tear fall onto his hand then suddenly an envelope appeared in his hand. Looking at it he gasped as he realized the handwriting was Sirius'. Quickly opening the letter he read it.

My dearest godson Harry,

This letter is enchanted to appear to you only when you are completely alone and after my death. So since you are reading this I guess I died somehow. I hope I died bringing a bastard down with me but I am with James and Lilly watching over you. Now for the reason of this letter, I have a large amount of secrets that Dumbledore had prevented me from telling you while I was alive, using magic to prevent me from telling you making it as if I was tongue-tied.

At the age of eleven, you should have been told to claim your title as Lord Potter, but Dumbledore didn't tell you since you would be able to read your parents will, and never have to return to the Dursley's and you would, by law, be allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts.

During your fourth year I bought a muggle house in a small town. I have it set up with Gringotts to put the maximum amount of wards on the house. Muggles may be able to go up to the house and in it however, anyone who has magic be it muggleborn, half-blood, or pureblood would not be able to get in. Ask for the goblin named Barchoke, he will help you.

Dumbledore knew from the beginning I was not your parents secret keeper. He knew it was Peter, he was the one to suggest Peter and he was the one to cast the spell to make Peter the secret keeper. He was also one who signed as a witness on your parents wills.

I have no proof, but I think Dumbledore used one of the forbidden control curses on your parents to make them agree to have Peter as a secret keeper. Last I had heard, they were going to put me as their secret keeper and Lilly was going to be the one casting it. Then the next day Peter was not only the secret keeper, but Dumbledore was the one who cast it. When I started questioning it, James and Lilly said they didn't even remember agreeing to it. We had it set up for them to move to another house and Lilly was putting me as secret keeper. The day before they moved, Remus ended up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts in a life threatening position, so the move was put off and two days later Lilly and James were dead and Dumbledore refused to allow me to take you, having me arrested for murdering Lilly and James.

Dumbledore plans to have me killed. Not really sure when or how he plans to set it up, most likely he will try to say I was feeding Voldemort information on the order.

This is my opinion Harry, you don't have to do it, but I think it would be best for you. Secretly, go to Knockturn Alley and get a wand made for you (use a glamour to prevent anyone from seeing who you are) their wands are made without a trace on them. Move in to the house and have the goblins set you up with tutors who will help you learn what you need to know to defeat Voldemort. Also, have the goblins check all your belongings for tracking charms and yourself as well. Stay hidden from the wizarding world; in fact, tell the papers you don't want anything to do with the wizarding world thanks to your treatment while you have been in the wizarding world. It will piss off Dumbledore to no end.

Be careful on what you eat or drink when Dumbledore is around, he wants you to be in love with someone who he has control over.

This may sound insane coming from me seeing how I acted towards Snape, but he is the one who you can trust not to give away your secrets. If you need an adult to help you get around Knockturn Alley or just someone to help you. Snape swore on his magic to your mother, that no matter what, he would do whatever possible to protect you. He has admitted to me that Dumbledore has forbidden him to be nice to you at school, threatening to have him put in Azkaban for treason if he even gave you a compliment.

Above all Harry, follow your instincts and listen to your heart. No matter what, your parents would be so proud of you. Don't let anyone tell you anything else. I love you.

Love Sirius

P.S. Harry, now that I am gone you are named Lord Black as well as Lord Potter. Also when you were asleep in the hospital wing after the torment in your fourth year, I secretly used a blood adoption spell on you adopting you as my own. Giving you my blood made it so you can also get in to the Black family vaults.

Harry closed the letter, silently planning to visit Gringotts in the morning to get everything situated to leave Hogwarts and get training set up so he would defeat Voldemort once and for all.

Well this is the first chapter what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.

I will update as soon as possible

I will be putting up a poll on who Harry should be hooked up with please remember to vote

I would like to thank my new beta Onmyown29 for helping me with the spelling issues


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank my new beta Onmyown29 for helping me with the spelling issues

I don't own any of the characters, if I did Harry sure as hell never would have married Ginny nothing against her, but to me, the chemistry was all wrong with her.

Warning this story does have Dumbledore bashing. IF you don't like then use the back button.

_Thoughts _

_**Letters**_

**Goblin talking English**

Chapter 2 Gringotts Bank

Harry awoke around dawn, his heart racing as the battle at the ministry stood out in his nightmare seeing Sirius falling through the veil over and over, watching as Hermione and Luna both fell from a curse.

Shaking his head to clear it from the remains of his nightmare, Harry got up and decided to get dressed and ready for the day. By seven in the morning he was ready to leave for Gringotts, but first he stopped by the hospital wing to check on his friends; seeing that they were all safe and sleeping, Harry smiled as he took off out the door, with the plan to use the one eyed witch with a hump secret passage and use the Floo to get to the bank from Hogsmeade.

Using his cloak so no one will see him and his map to avoid Dumbledore, he quickly got to the passage and to Hogsmeade; however, when he got through the secret door, the letter he had put in his pocket suddenly started to turn hot and then started to glow, Harry felt the annoying pull behind his belly button as he was portkeyed to an alley right outside the bank.

After picking himself off the ground, he looked at the letter again and noticed a few changes to the letter, it now read:

_**My dearest godson Harry, sorry about the surprise portkey**_

_**This letter is enchanted to appear to you only when you are completely alone and after my death. So since you are reading this I guess I died somehow. I hope I died bringing a bastard down with me, but I am with James and Lily watching over you. Now for the reason of this letter, I have a large amount of secrets that Dumbledore had prevented me from telling you while I was alive, using magic to prevent me from telling you making it as if I was tongue-tied. **_

_**At the age of eleven you should have been told to claim your title as Lord Potter but Dumbledore didn't tell you since you would be able to read your parents will, and never have to return to the Dursley's and you would, by law, be allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts.**_

_**During your fourth year I bought a muggle house in a small town I have it set up with Gringotts to put the maximum amount of wards on the house. Muggles may be able to go up to the house and in it; however, anyone who has magic be it muggleborn, half-blood, or pureblood would not be able to get in. Ask for the goblin named Barchoke he will help you.**_

_**As I stated earlier, Dumbledore knew from the beginning I was not your parents secret keeper. Dumbledore also knew your parents forbid you being put with the Dursley's since they hate magic. He did sign as a witness on your parents wills. **_

_**I have no proof, but I believe Dumbledore used the forbidden control curse on your parents to make them agree to have Peter as a secret keeper. Last I had heard they were going to put me as their secret keeper and Lily was going to be the one casting it. Then the next day Peter was not only the secret keeper, but Dumbledore was the one who cast it and not even a month later, Lily and James were dead and Dumbledore claimed I was the secret keeper and had me arrested for murdering them.**_

_**Dumbledore plans to have me killed. Not really sure when or how he plans to set it up; most likely he will try to say I was feeding Voldemort information on the order.**_

_**This is my opinion Harry. You don't have to do it, but I think it would be best for you. Secretly, go to Knockturn Alley and get a wand made for you (Dumbledore has a special set up on the wands for all the Hogwarts students. He can control how strong the spells are also what spells are allowed to be used with the wands and he can easily use the wands to force students in to his office, regardless of where they are.)The shop called Black Soul Wands is your best bet. They make the wands from items you choose within their shop and their wands are made without a trace on them, move in to the house and have the goblins set you up with tutors who will help you learn what you need to know to defeat Voldemort. Also, have the goblins check all your belongings for tracking charms and yourself as well. Stay hidden from the wizarding world. In fact, tell the papers you don't want anything to do with the wizarding world thanks to your treatment while you have been here. It will piss off Dumbledore to no end. **_

_**Be careful on what you eat or drink when Dumbledore is around. He wants you to be in love with someone who he has control over, most likely Ginny Weasley, even though I don't think she will have anything to do with it, he might use one on her as well. **_

_**This may sound insane coming from me seeing how I acted towards Snape but he is one who you can trust not to give away your secrets if you need an adult to help you get around Knockturn Alley or just someone to help you. Snape swore on his magic to your mother that no matter what, he would do whatever possible to protect you. He has admitted to me that Dumbledore has forbid him to be nice to you at school threatening to have him put in Azkaban for treason if he even gave you a compliment. **_

_**Above all Harry, follow your instincts and listen to your heart. No matter what your parents would be so proud of you don't let anyone tell you anything else. Again, I am sorry about the surprise portkey. Even though I enchanted the letter so not only would it appear only if you are alone but only you can read it. Anyone else reading it would only see a picture of me and James together, but I couldn't risk telling you in case someone read your mind and take the letter from you. Go talk to Barchoke. I love you.**_

_**Love Sirius**_

_**P.S. Harry now that I am gone you are named Lord Black as well as Lord Potter. Also when you were asleep in the hospital wing after the torment in your fourth year I secretly used a blood adoption spell on you adopting you as my own. Giving you my blood made it so you can get in to the Black family vaults.**_

Harry dusted himself off wrapped his cloak around his body till he got to the entrance of the bank quickly pulling it off and putting the cloak in a pocket as he entered the bank. Taking a quick look around he noticed the witch who serves ice cream at the shop in the alley, with a teller by the entrance to the vaults below. After taking another look around, he noticed there was no one else in the bank this early in the morning then went to the first open teller, asking for Barchoke saw him being led to an office. After being introduced to the goblin in the room, the teller left to tend his booth.

**"Welcome Harry Potter. I am Barchoke, manager of the lord's accounts. I am sorry for your loss Harry Potter, Lord Black was a good person and a great customer, and I personally helped Lord Black fix his will so no one but you, Harry Potter, could access his accounts." **Barchoke said as he offered Harry a cup of tea.

"Thank you Barchoke. With my godfather dying last night, this letter appeared in my hands while I was alone. It has been a very painful, as well as stressful, twenty-four hours. And it's just Harry please." Harry said while taking the tea and handing Barchoke the letter.

**"Ah yes, I remember when he had the house warded. I am the one who suggested fixing it so no one magical can enter without written permission; the only downside is that if a muggle family has a magical child the wards won't let the child in without you okaying it. The wards are designed that even if you give someone the okay to enter, if they are being controlled in any magical way the spell they have on them is broken the minute they enter the wards, so if someone is ordered to kill you or kidnap you the spell is broken the minute the wards touch them."**

"Sounds good could you tell me how do I take my titles as Lords Potter and Black?"

**"It is really simple to do Harry. You simply hold your wand arm up and say 'I Lord Harry James Potter Black take my rightful titles and inheritance' however, I would like to do a full paper inheritance test on you as well." **

"What is the full paper inheritance test? And how do I do it?"

**"The full paper inheritance test is done by using a drop of blood on a paper and we use a goblin spell to show you your entire family tree. It will be used to determine who you are related to and see if you have any relations to families who died out years ago; for an example, if a family only had a girl and she took her husband's name her family name would be considered dead unless she names her child her families' maiden name. So as far as you know you could be related to people you only have read about in history books. This test will tell you. It will also tell if you have any medical or magical conditions on you, such as an impulsive charm or bone weakness. We might be able to fix some; if not all issues you might have that you are not even aware of."**

"Okay then I am interested in doing that." Harry said, and then watched as Barchoke removed a piece of paper from a filing cabinet behind the desk. Placing the paper in front of him, Harry watched as Barchoke removed an object that looked like an ink pen from a drawer in the desk.

**"Okay this object here is what you need to use to prick your finger on, and then place your finger on the center of the paper in front of you. You don't have to worry about the blood; the powder beside you will heal your finger as soon as you touch it."** Barchoke said as he held up the pen to Harry.

"Okay thank you." Harry replied as he brought his index finger to the pen and quickly placed his bleeding finger to the center of the paper. He watched in total aww as words started showing up in all different directions. Putting his finger in the powder to his right, saw his finger healed right away.

Barchoke pulled the paper to him as the words continued to appear and the paper seemed to enlarge. After a few minutes Barchoke frowned as he looked over the information.

**"Please excuse me for a minute I want to arrange the healing treatments needed as soon as possible for your own sake I will be right back to discuss all your blood inheritances you have."** Barchoke quickly left taking the paper with him. Harry helped himself to a scone and more tea as he waited looking at a clock he frowned knowing teachers and his friends would be looking for him soon. Barchoke came back in, noticed his frown, and that he was looking at the clock on the wall.

**"Do not worry about time we will make use of a time turner and send you back to Hogwarts to the third floor it will be as if you never left. Also any changes your appearance has will be hidden under a charm that even Dumbledore can't remove or see through. Now as for your inheritance you are the last of the Potters; however, the Evans is a magical bloodline that ended up becoming muggles as each magical line got weaker and weaker which is the result of purebloods only breeding with other purebloods. It is really surprising that your mother ended up gaining any magical blood which is why they thought she was a muggleborn. You are the last line of the Peverell family as well. Also the last of Godric Gryffindor and we also consider you the last of Slytherin line since the true last line is Voldemort we would never allow him to access the Slytherin vaults and he marked you as his heir when he put his horcrux…. Um I mean the scar on your head." **Barchoke stopped talking as he poured more tea for himself and Harry, then he continued.

**"Now on to the value of your inheritance, you currently have 9,985,546 Galleons total in all of your vaults. You have 36 houses in 15 different countries around the world. You own 115 different businesses in the muggle world and 23 different businesses in the wizarding world and own stock in over 300 businesses in the wizarding world, and 1000 businesses in the muggle world. You also own the business your Uncle Dursley works for and the school Smeltings that your cousin goes to. The house on Privet Drive is also one your mother bought." **

"Wow, I never knew about any of this. What am I supposed to do on taking so many titles? Is it the same way? Can I have my uncle fired and kick them out of the house when I want to?"

**"To take your titles all at once place your wand hand up and say 'I Lord Harry James Potter Black take my rightful titles, inheritances, and names of Peverell Evans Gryffindor Slytherin.' Why don't you do that now then we will take you to get your healing done? As to firing your uncle and kicking them out of the house you simply let me know and I will put the right people on it right away."**

"Okay, I Lord Harry James Potter Black, take my rightful titles, inheritance and names of Peverell, Evans, Gryffindor and Slytherin." As soon as he finished speaking a bright glow flashed in front of Harry and six rings appeared on his right hand. "Wow was that supposed to happen?"

**"Yes Lord Potter Black, sorry Harry, the flash means that the magic recognized the truth in ownership, basically anyone can try to take a title but only a true lord can cause that flash of ownership. The rings appearing means you are the heir of each house that those rings belong to. No one will be capable of seeing or feeling them unless you bring attention to them. Which means you have to point out you are Lord Potter for the Potter ring to be shown to that person. However, if that person tries to tell others they can't and they can't cause the ring to show up to anyone else."**

"That's nice to know."

**"Shall we head down to the where the healers are waiting for you?"**

"Yes of course" Harry said with a bit of embarrassment that he got so sidetracked so easily.

**"Then right this way."** Barchoke led Harry out a side door and down a hallway to a room where a female Goblin was looking over some papers and potions.

**"Ruby, this is Lord Harry James Potter Black. He is here for the healing process I gave you the information earlier. I trust you have everything ready?"** Barchoke spoke to the female goblin as he led Harry over to the table. Harry took a quick look around and noticed there were sixteen potions on the table and a weird rune design on the floor next to the table which had blue pillows on it. There was also a door across from the one he just entered.

**"Of course I have everything ready Barchoke I am not an apprentice anymore. Hello Lord Potter Black, please have a seat on this table and we can get started. I am Ruby; this process will take around an hour. I will start by giving you some potions to drink; they will help with the cracks in your bones and underweight issue you have to start with. After you finish those, I will give you potions that will cause you to sleep while your bones heal and strengthen so as to not cause you pain." **

Harry nodded and drank the potions without question wincing at the taste of some of them. Finally he was helped into a laying position and given the last potion within seconds he was asleep.

**"Let's get started on removing the charms that are placed on him, then we will remove the Horcrux. That fool Dumbledore, placing so many charms on him from obedience charms to impulsive charms, it is a surprise that this child can function in school at all; he most likely can't focus very long on any subject with the daydream charm on him."** Barchoke said to Ruby as he helped her on the charm removal.

**"He will likely grow a foot and a half with those potions, removing any damage to his body from his years of abuse. His eyesight can also be fixed with the right potion I didn't bring that one cause it will counteract the bone healing one, he will need to take the eyesight fixing potion at the beginning of summer break, we can arrange for him come here for that."** Ruby said as she worked on a difficult impulsive charm.

**"Alright all the charms are removed now let's get started on that horcrux. Bring in the pig."** Barchoke yelled over at the door on the left as three other goblins walked in with a pig on a leash. They hooked the leash to a leg of the table, so the pig was sitting on the center of the runes that were drawn on the floor.

**"Let's get rid of that disgusting horcrux."** Ruby said while drawing a small blade with ruins carved in the blade itself.

Okay second chapter done. Tell me what you think. Don't forget to vote. Also tell me do you think I should keep all the Weasley's as friends to Harry or take out one or two if you think I should take out a couple tell me who. No matter what Ginny will never be romantically involved with Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank my new beta Onmyown29 for helping me with the spelling issues

I don't own any of the charters if I did Harry sure as hell never would have married Ginny nothing against her but to me the chemistry was all wrong with her.

Warning this story does have Dumbledore bashing. IF you don't like then use the back button

Sorry for taking so long to update I no longer have a computer and have been using a library computer and writing when I can. I have the next chapter written on paper so I should be able to start updating a little more.

_Whispering_

_**Yelling**_

**Chapter 3: Planning an new life**

Harry woke feeling a bit groggy. Slowly sitting up he looked around and the female goblin Ruby hurried over and handed him a potion. "Here Lord Potter Black, please drink this it will help with the dizziness. Harry smiled and drank it down making a grimace. Ruby nodded and said, "I look forward to seeing you in two weeks Lord Potter Black. "Harry nodded and followed Barchoke back to his office. "Well Harry now that the pesky issues are taken care of, I took the liberty of grabbing you a few items from your family vault and the Black and Gryffindor vaults. This is a specially charmed necklace that has illusion charms. I set it to make you look exactly as you did when you came in. This scroll will tell you how to change the illusion; this ring is a special time turner that has been in the Gryffindor vaults since Gryffindor himself. All of your family rings will alert you to any potions in food or drink. This necklace is a portkey it has four predetermined locations on it. Saying the phrase 'Rainbows Edge' will bring you to Gringotts; saying 'dead drop' will land you in Hogsmeade by Hogwarts gates; saying 'done living a lie' will take you to your new home in the basement; 'home is where the heart is' will take you to Godric's Hollow. Now we just need you to sign some papers and we will have you use the time turner and then this portkey, will take you back to the school the headmaster none the wiser."

The portkey landed Harry to the corridor on the 3rd floor, checking his map he saw that no one was up yet in Gryffindor tower, so he decided he was going to go back to sleep for a few hours.

After Lunch

Harry went up to the hospital wing to check on his friends; Ron was sleeping off his injuries. Hermione asked if he would bring her a book after they talked, Luna smiled and said the hipalumps were happy. Neville and Ginny had been released after breakfast this morning.

"So how are you holding up Harry? I heard what happened to Sirius." Hermione asked as Harry sat between her and Luna.

"Don't know, I guess I am doing alright, kept waking up yelling last night. I keep seeing him fall throw the weird arch."

Hermione gave him a sad smile and said "I am really sorry Harry. Is there anything I can do to help ease the pain?"

"Just by being there for me Hermione is the best way you can help me."

"This coming summer there is going to be a huge change for you Harry." Luna said suddenly.

Hermione looked curiously at Luna to Harry. "What is going to cause such a big change for Harry?" Hermione asked Luna.

"Events that Harry's godfather started and Harry is getting set up. Don't worry Hermione the Hipalumps say Harry will make sure you know what is going on when it happens, but no more while we are in school to many ears around. However Harry, I wouldn't trust the fan types with your secret." Luna smiled and went back to the magazine she was reading.

Hermione nodded and looked back at Harry. "My mom and dad are talking about going to France again this year. They have a magical book store that sells advanced defense against the dark arts books that you can't find in England, I want to pick up a copy. I think you would like the book, they also have one I want in charms and runes."

Harry brought Hermione his defense against the dark arts book that Remus had given him for Christmas then went for a walk around the Black Lake. 'It is hard to believe he is gone, but he had things set up in case of his death so I can be free from the pressure of the Dursley's and Dumbledore. I can be free from it all including the fake self-fulfilling prophecy. I can train at my own pace on what I feel I need to learn. Maybe taking runes would be a good idea and dropping divination, history and astronomy. I would be able to actually focus on defense against dark arts, potions, charms, transfiguration, and also runes. Perhaps I will drop Hogwarts and have tutors; the goblins might be able to help with arranging that. Luna implied that I shouldn't trust Ginny. I should keep quiet about my plans till I am out of reach.' Harry smiled softly to himself as he sat planning his future for the first time in his life. 'Thank you Sirius you have given me the means to have a chance at living.'

Around dinner Harry headed into the great hall and sat beside Neville who smiled and whispered, _"Gran might be a bit annoyed about my wand, but she sent me a letter saying she is proud of me." _

"_That's great Neville I am sorry I lead you and the others in to danger and sorry about your wand but I am glad we made it. I am very pissed at Dumbledore he took credit with the minister and he knew Voldemort would try to trick me, but instead of telling me he pretended I didn't exist and it cost me my godfathers life." Harry whispered to Neville after casting a silencing charm around them. _

"_Gran said to be careful Harry the headmaster has had special plans for you since the day you were born. He also has had special plans for me but gran stopped them by keeping me hidden from him till I started Hogwarts." _

"_His plans for me are going to be going up in smoke soon enough. I have had enough of his shit to last me a lifetime." Harry said as he cut a piece of roast beef on his plate._

"_Can you include me in those plans please?" Neville begged quietly._

"_We will talk on the train heading home, don't tell anyone."_ Harry said softly as he reached for his cup which was right next to Neville's noticing his ring heat up and glow Harry knocked over both glasses, "Oops sorry Nev." Harry leaned closer and whispered softly "_One of those had a controlling potion in it."_ Neville nodded once.

"That is alright Harry no harm done."

Train ride home

Hermione had been released from the hospital wing before the leaving feast, Ron had been released the day before, and Luna had been released the day after the battle before curfew.

"So Harry, tell us what you have been planning for this summer?" Ginny asked as she tried to snuggle in to Harry.

"Don't know all my plans for the summer, but I will not be locked up anymore. I am not going to be anybody's tool or weapon no matter what." Harry said as he pushed Ginny off his arm

"Dumbledore said you have to stay at your families."

"_**I don't give a rat's ass what the asshole said it is my life and I will live it the way I want." **_Harry snapped at Ginny. Harry pulled out a notebook and started writing.

"_**Ginny you are a major stupid bitch if you really think Dumbledore really cares about Harry. He knew Harry was being tortured this year, hell he knew you know who would trick Harry in to going to the ministry, yet in both instances he did nothing"**_ Ron snapped at Ginny.

Ginny smirked and said "Dumbledore will stop him and make him listen." As she stood up to leave, Hermione stunned her and said it was best to keep her quiet on what Harry planned. Everyone else agreed and Hermione removed the knowledge of Harry's last statements from her mind then poured a potion down Ginny's throat to make her need to use the toilet and revived her. Ginny quickly excused herself and ran to the toilet.

"So honestly where do plan to go after you leave the Dursleys?" Ron asked "Sirius had set up a safe house with the goblins and I am planning to go there."

"You will keep in touch right?"

"Of course. But I am going to use enchanted parchment to do it."

"Kind of like that map you carry around Harry?" Luna asked.

"Yes kind of like that, but what it will do is look like a bunch of ramblings. When you are alone, put your wand on it and say a phrase that is spelled out in the letter. You will notice certain letters are darker than others. Those dark letters will spell out the password, or hint." Harry said as he folded a piece of paper and handed it to Hermione then proceeded to start another note on the next sheet of paper and hand it to one of the others.

On the car ride home Harry was silently planning his escape. His invisibility cloak, photo album, and certain school books were hidden in a black bag that held a notice me not charm that was sitting on his back. It also held his wand while a fake trick wand was in his back pocket.

Arriving at the Dursley's they threw Harry's trunk in the closet. Harry brought Hedwig up the stairs and locked himself in, counting the minutes till it is time to leave this hell hole.

Next morning

Harry went for a walk with his bag on his back. Hearing foot steps behind him, but not seeing a shadow, he knew that it was a wizard and not a muggle. Harry took off in a run, jumping over some trash cans, he ran around another corner and jumped on to a chain link fence and climbed up and over ready to start running again. A recognizable voice stopped him.

"Harry, wait, I didn't mean to scare you."

**Tell me what you think. Don't forget to vote the Poll is only going to be for maybe another week. **


	4. Letters

I would like to thank my new beta Onmyown29 for helping me with the spelling issues

I don't own any of the characters, if I did Harry sure as hell never would have married Ginny nothing against her, but to me, the chemistry was all wrong with her.

Warning this story does have Dumbledore bashing. IF you don't like then use the back button.

Chapter 4  
_Letters_

Ron waited until he got home and locked in his room before he opened the paper Harry gave him

_This is __**K**__ind of my way of say__**i**__ng you are my be__**s**__t friend and I am alway__**s**__ thankful that you are there._

_Harry_

Ron looking at the darker letters understood and grabbed his wand "Kiss" the letter changed and now read:

_Ron, _

_You know I see you as my best friend, but for safety I can't tell you too much because of both Ginny and Dumbledore. But I will tell you what I can safely say; Sirius left me a letter telling me he believed Dumbledore set the Potters up. He kidnapped me, planned to set Sirius up to look as if he betrayed us, but his death stopped that one. Sirius bought a home for me back in our fourth year, he had wards so powerful put on it that anyone magical cannot get in to the home without me personally inviting them in and any tracker and control curses are wiped out as soon as they step in the wards. Sirius felt it would be in my best interest to drop Hogwarts and use tutors. I am going to wait until I view the home but I was thinking about having you and Neville join me for the exclusive tutoring and a year of fun and no danger. I will write when I get the new home. I will be getting a new owl soon to prevent Hedwig from being in any danger. _

_Harry_

_P.S. Say the word 'Tell' to hide this. But I would prefer you destroy this NOT in a fire place._

Ron hid the letter and lit it on fire as he watched carefully as it burned. He then vanished the ashes. He laid down and carefully thought of the idea of private lessons.

Charlie had noticed his brother go up the stairs and lock the door to his room. Looking at Bill they both knew something had happened.

Neville got home and put his stuff in his room before he sat down in his armchair and read the note.

Hermione got home and took a shower, then sat down on the side of the tub and read her note from Harry.

Luna got home and went to the river before opening her letter.

_I trust you with my life and I can't thank you enough for the help and support you gave me this past year. My godfather Sirius set up a home for me and suggested that I drop Hogwarts and have personal tutors for the subjects. The prophecy that Voldemort is after and my godfather died protecting us while we had it said this: _

"_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches born to those who have defied him 3 times and the dark lord will mark him as his equal and he will have the power the dark lord knows not for neither can live while the other survives the one to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

_Dumbledore has done nothing to give me the training or skills I need to survive, since the Defense teachers keep getting worse, the only one that was any good was Remus. Our first DA teacher would hit the ceiling if someone broke wind behind him, Lockhart was plain idiotic, Remus was great, the imposter Mad-eye was cool but crazy, and we all know the bitch was plain stupid. I think I would be better off in potions without having Snape acting like an arse and Draco bugging me. Transfiguration and charms will go faster without Crabbe and Goyle slowing the class down. I honestly think Sirius was right, I will be better off being tutored. I will write you when I get to my home then you can give my bird a letter with your thoughts. I will be getting a male owl so Dumbledore can't try to capture Hedwig.  
_

_Harry_

_P.S hide the true letter by saying 'close' and destroy it. Not in a fireplace._

Neville smiled and shredded the Letter putting it into Trevor's cage, then headed down to talk to Gran about the idea of personal tutors.

Hermione ripped the letter up and put it in the loo before flushing it down then left the bathroom and got dressed to go out to dinner with her parents.

Luna smiled and shredded the letter before putting it in the flower beds and herb garden then she finished weeding the garden before she skipped in to the house to ask her dad about the trip he had planned for the summer.

Next morning

Ron came down to breakfast and noticed Charlie and Bill were both gone. "Where are Bill and Charlie?" "Bill got an urgent call from the goblins and left. Charlie went to meet his new boss since he was transferred to Britain a couple weeks ago. The twins have decided to move in to the shop they opened last month." Molly said as she put his food down.

Arthur came down the stairs, "Sorry Molly I am running late." He left without eating Molly put a plate of flapjacks on the table as Ginny skipped in to the room.

"Good morning Mum," Ginny smiled as she sat at her spot.

"Morning dear you seem in a good mood."

"I am the headmaster told me Harry will be asking me to date him this coming school year now that Sirius is out of the way."

"Ginny that was very unkind and I honestly doubt Sirius would have stopped Harry from dating you if he wanted to, and the headmaster can't possibility know that."

"You'll see mum. He said Harry would and he will." Ginny said smugly.

Ron snorted "Only through a love potion would Harry even look at you and if he suddenly does ask you out I will have a healer check him for a love potion. He sees you as my annoying little sister." Ron said as Ginny looked at him pissed.

"I am sorry dear but I agree with Ron, while I would love to see you two together he gives many adults the impression he is gay." Molly said as she sat down. "And Ginny this is an order, if Harry does approach you about dating you will ensure he is tested on the spot. I forbid you from dating him until he is tested."

"The headmaster said Harry will date me and I will tell the headmaster you two are trying to stop his plans."

**SMACK** Molly had struck Ginny across the face "If you so much as say anything like that again you will not be going to Hogwarts this year. I will homeschool your selfish arse to make sure you don't get to take advantage of a potion induced Harry." Molly yelled as Ron walked from the room and sent a letter with Pig to Bill and Remus telling them that Ginny had said.

Bill read his letter and showed Rangok the head goblin who called for Barchoke to show him. "We need to get Lord Potter away soon." They planned to keep the old fool from getting ahold of him. "The ring will protect him from willingly drinking any potion however, Dumbledore seems to be the type to be willing to stun him and pour a potion down his throat. This is what I want you to do Bill."

Remus takes the letter from pig and frowns as he reads it. Thinking fast he grabs his cloak and leaves heading toward Harry's home.

Bill and Remus show up at the Dursley's about the same time, both realizing that they were there to get Harry away, they open the kitchen door, and notice that the Dursley's are gone. They head towards the stair case when Bill knocked over a vase breaking it. Quickly repairing it, they turned and started up the stairs. They were two steps from the top when they heard "POP" the tale tell sign of apparition both quickly got to Harry's room and checked it. Harry was gone. They quickly relocked the doors and left the house, going to their respected locations Remus home and Bill to Gringotts.

Remus noticed Snape was at his home when he returned and told Snape what had gone on while showing him the letter from Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I get to the next chapter I want to thank you for the reviews. I also want to thank ONMYOWN29 for offering to be my beta

Thank you all who have voted Harry's Partners will soon make themselves known.

Now on to the story.

I don't own any of the characters if I did Harry sure as hell never would have married Ginny, nothing against her but to me the chemistry was all wrong with her.

Warning this story does have Dumbledore bashing. IF you don't like then use the back button.

Chapter 5

Harry climbs back over the gate "What are you doing here? Spying for the order or something else?"

"The order doesn't know I am here Harry and Mundungus got a word about cheap dragon hide he could make a killing with should he hurry. He left just before you turned the first corner. Harry please let me take you away from here I know there are plans to control you. I want you to make your own choice and have an actual fun summer vacation. We can hit a couple theme parks and water parks for fun. We could also go camping, just relax and chill out for the summer."

"Tell me something only you and I would know." Harry said suddenly.

"Okay we met at the astronomy tower in your first year didn't really talk to each other. But we saw each other again at the quidditch world cup. And I came and watched you during all three tasks of the tri-wizard tournament. We talked after the first one even though you were out after curfew. You scared the hell out of me, dropping the hood of your cloak. I fell off the log I was sitting on. We talked about the pain in the arse issues with the world and what you want to do after you get out of Hogwarts. You want to go to Italy and study muggle art and get your masters in Defense against the dark arts."

"Good enough. So you want to help me escape? Let's do it. Put that cloak back on and follow me up stairs to my room I will write Remus a short letter and we can put it on Hedwig then we can scram. Would you take me to Knockturn alley to a wand shop called Black soul wands? Dumbledore has a special trace on all of Olivander's wands; he can force someone in to his office with them like a portkey."

"Sure can I suggest putting your other wand in the stand by your bed to make it look like you had no idea you were leaving."

"You got a prankster side to you. I like that idea." Harry said as he headed toward the house for the last time.

They got to Harrys room without much issue as Vernon followed him up the stairs saying that the family was going out and they were locking him in. "Fine with me." Harry said as they locked the door and a few minutes later left. Harry finished writing a note to Remus and gave it to Hedwig, placing his wand in the drawer. He walked to his friend and smiled as he tightened his straps on his backpack. They jumped when they heard a noise from down stairs. He watched as his friend put the cloak back on and apparated them away.

While Remus and Snape were trying to figure out what to do, Snape noticed Hedwig at the window. "Hedwig just showed up Remus, maybe Harry sent her to get help." Snape said as he opened the window Remus took the letter from Hedwig as she flew to get some water. He unrolled the letter he noticed right away that it was short.

_Remus,_

_Just to let you know I am going to be disappearing from the muggles tonight. DON'T LET DUMBELDORE KNOW. A friend I trust with my life showed up and we are going to have a fun summer without Dumbledore having any say in it. Just like Sirius wanted me to. I will contact you later. I love you Moony._

_Harry_

"Harry says he was leaving with a friend for the summer. I am going to bring this to Bill at Gringotts. I will be back soon. I will let you know what is going on." Remus said as he grabbed his traveling cloak and left. Snape smirked and took a sip of tea

Harry walked in to Black soul wands alone. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes I need a wand one that can't be tracked."

"That is easy to do. I want you to walk around this room and pick up anything that calls to you. Anything and everything." The shop keeper said as he led the brown haired teen to the room on the left. Harry walked around closing his eyes he let the magical items lead him to them. After touching all that called to him he gave them to the shop keeper.

"Let's see what attracted you shall we? Brown werewolf hair, scale of a horntail dragon, vampire blood and diamond dust. These are some powerful items and normally dangerous to mix but I know how, Cherry oak now that is rare. Werewolf fang now this is going to be an incredible wand. Perfect for defense and runes. It will take me around two hours to complete and will be thirty two galleons."

"Okay, do I pay now or when I pick it up?"

"When you pick it up."

Harry left the store and looked to his companion and said "Want to go eat in muggle London?"

"Sounds good" the two went to Pizza Hut and ate.

"I need to go to Gringotts today so they know what is going on. Maybe I can get my eyesight fixed sooner than next week."

"Okay after we finish eating we'll go to Gringotts and then we are going to get some clothes for our summer of freedom and fun."

Remus showed up at Gringotts and asked to speak to Bill Weasley. After a few minutes he was shown to a room with Bill and two goblins. "Sorry for the interruption Bill, but Hedwig showed up at my house with this note from Harry." He gave the note to Bill who showed it the goblins.

"He is scheduled to come here next week if he is really with a trust worthy friend he will show up without problem, if he doesn't though we have to watch out for any withdraws from his accounts and hope he comes in so we can help whether we trick him into it or not, "said Rangok as he looked at the letter.

The two apparated to Gringotts with Harry wearing a hat asked the teller to see Barchoke. The teller quickly found Barchoke "Sir Barchoke, Lord Potter Black is here to see you."

"Bring him in here now!" said Rangok. The teller brought the two in to Rangok's office.

"Good afternoon Barchoke it is good to see you again." Harry said with a smile. Looking to the left he saw the other goblin and gave a bow. Then saw both Bill Weasley and Remus. "Did I interrupt a meeting?"

"One we are thrilled you interrupted" replied Rangok as he acknowledged Harrys friend.

"Oh, how so?"

"My brother Ron sent Remus and I both a note telling us what took place at breakfast this morning. Ginny is saying that the headmaster said you will be asking her to date you this year at Hogwarts. Mum said she didn't think you would. Ron said only way you would is if you are given a love potion and he would make a healer check you out. Mom agrees and Ginny said she will tell the headmaster that they are stopping her from getting you. Ron wrote us while her and mum were having a row. I was sent to pick you up and Remus went to get you as well. We were on the stairs when we heard you apparating away" Bill said as he walked towards Harry's friend. "So why the hell did you decide to help Harry have a free summer?"

"Sirius Black charmed a letter to show up to me after his death asking me to ensure Harry has a great summer. NO being locked up for more than a day. Sirius was a good man and Harry is a friend. Sorry to make you guys worry. Sirius told me Dumbledore will use any means to keep Harry in his control. I couldn't risk word getting to the headmaster."

"If Ginny is treating Ron and Mrs. Weasley with Dumbledore he might use controlling spell or potions on them like he did me." Harry said with a frown.

"I will bring them here with me to work tomorrow we can test them here" Bill said with a frown.

"And give them protection as well." Rangok said as he wrote something on a piece of parchment and gave it to an aide who quickly ran from the room.

"That is a relief. Could Gringotts help me find trusted tutors? With Ginny certain that the headmaster is right I decided I won't be returning to Hogwarts this year."

"Of course Lord Potter Black if you could write down your desired courses and if it is a new subject let us know I will personally see to it that you have the best tutors." Rangok answered as he handed Harry a quill and parchment.

"Thank you very much. It is an honor to have you help me." Harry said with a bow, before he took the parchment and quill.

_Defense against dark arts_

_Potions_

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_Runes (New)_

_Arithmancy (New)_

_Weapons Training (New)_

_Combat Training (New)_

_Healing (new)_

_Warding (New)_

_Occulmancy (New)_

_Legimancy (New)_

"That is all I can think of." Harry said as he handed the parchment to Rangok.

"It is refreshing to see someone thinking outside the standard curriculum. Would you like your eyes healed now or wait?"

"Now Please."

"Barchoke will take you to Ruby, and she will fix them for you. Also if you think of any other topics you wish to have let us know. I would suggest you remove the illusion once you are done in Diagon alley."

"I will, thank you." Harry said with a bow and he and his friend followed Barchoke out of the office.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Lupin I noticed Young lord Potter Black put some classes that are in both of your skill ranges would you like that opportunity?" Rangok asked the two.

Ruby quickly checked Harry over before handing him four potions to drink. She had him remove his glasses before she blew a powder into his eyes after blinking several times harry realized he could see better than ever before. Ruby smiled and wished him a good summer.

Barchoke then led them to his office. Harry asked to withdraw money in both galleons and sterling. "I would like to schedule a meeting with you for the tutoring schedule. You might want to ask your friends if they would like to be tutored instead of Hogwarts. That is of course up to you. But how about we schedule the meeting for August 15th would that be good?" Barchoke asked he gave the sterling and galleons to Harry.

"It sounds good. I will be offering the tutoring to my friends but I will need them to have new wands and be tested for controlling spells and potions beforehand." Harry said as he put the money in his bag.

"We will take care of that Lord Potter Black. If you could make sure your muggleborn friend shows up here at Gringotts I will ensure she is tested. The others I will also personally check on. And I will put someone on ensuring they get new wands from a more trustworthy source. Have a good day."

The two left Gringotts and headed back to Black soul wands. After picking up the wand the two went shopping first stop was for a bottomless 13 compartment trunk with password lock. They shrank it and left with a feather light charm on it. Harry removed the necklace and put it in his bag with the trunk. They went to a wizarding camping store and picked up a 4 bedroom full facilities tent. They then went and found some clothes for Harry that fit him and also some that would show he is a lord. They went to the book store and found books on the subjects that he would be starting this year and some advance books in subjects that Harry had skills in already like Defense against dark arts, and potions. The two left and went to the Owl emporium and picked up two owl stands owl treats and a new brown horned owl that he named Puck. They portkeyed to Harry's new home and put the place together. It had 10 bedrooms 5 baths a large attic and large basement. The kitchen and living rooms were also quite large. They also found a library fully stocked on books which had large windows overlooking the backyard. They put the owl stands in there by the window. 

"It looks like Sirius planned to take you away but Dumbledore locking him in Grimmauld place stopped that."

"What do you mean locked him in? He got out against Dumbledore's wishes to go to the Ministry."

"No Dumbledore took the ward down so he could go. He had yelled at Dumbledore about not being allowed to leave the shit hole Dumbledore said if he continued to try to get out of the wards he would order Tonks and Kingsley to arrest him."

"That old bastard he wanted Sirius dead. He forced Sirius to stay locked up as a prisoner till it was time to get him killed." Harry was pissed as they decided which rooms they wanted Harry chose a room with a bathroom and large tub connected to it. After putting his stuff away he walked back to the library and found Hedwig had arrived and was on her new perch. She had a letter from Snape on her leg. Harry took it off her and dropped in to a recliner and opened the note.

_Potter, _

_I am truly sorry about your godfather. I also wish to tell you that I honestly am on your side. I cannot show you that I am or have been impressed with your work. Albus has been clear that I have to act like a bastard towards you or he will consider it as me trying to seduce you to the dark side, and he will throw me in Azkaban for it. You are so like your mother it isn't funny. But you are in like your father as well. I hope you can stay out of Dumbledore's control and away from Hogwarts so you can truly learn the skills you need to defeat the dark lord._

_S. Snape _

_PS as long as you are away from Hogwarts I can offer you my assistance in different skills and techniques._

Bill and Charlie both arrived back at the Burrow about five minutes apart from each other. During dinner Bill cleared his throat. "Mum, dad my boss expressed his concerned about my family being used by someone to control Harry Potter since it is well known that Ron is best friends with him. They are worried that you know who will be after our family to force Harry to go to him, in order to protect Harry they gave me some special items that will protect you all as long as you wear them. Including from the imperio curse. Please take them and never take them off. He gave his mum a beautiful necklace, his dad a simple gold chain, Charlie he gave a dragon armband to, Ron got a gold watch with two loins on it. And Ginny got a simple gold chain with a blue green stone on it. "I gave Fred and George theirs during lunch today. I am also receiving an award tomorrow and was asked to have you guys come with me to see me get the award."

"Of course Bill we would be honored to come."

Well Sorry this chapter is so short. But I will update again soon. I just started a new job and am getting my hours sorted out. Thank you Onmyown29 for helping me with my spelling. I know it is a chore and a half with my bad spelling.


	6. Telling freinds

**I would like to thank my new beta Onmyown29 for helping me with the spelling issues**

**I don't own any of the characters, if I did Harry sure as hell never would have married Ginny nothing against her, but to me, the chemistry was all wrong with her.**

**Warning this story does have Dumbledore bashing. IF you don't like then use the back button.**

**Chapter 6**

The entire Weasley clan minus Percy had gathered to Gringotts to see the oldest of them receive his award. Bill introduced his family to Barchoke, Ruby, and two other goblins named Sharphead and Dragonhead as well as the head goblin Rangok. Being respectful, all but Ginny gave a small bow to them. "It is an honor that you invited us to witness Bill receiving an award." Arthur said as he bowed before the head goblin. Barchoke offered to give the family a tour. The twins were excited about it.

Ruby stated that she will personally take a member or two at a time for the tour of her specialized area starting with Molly and Arthur. Barchoke led the group through private areas that the clients never get a chance to see including a battle arena. Molly and Arthur returned with Ruby while the group was watching a training battle. Bill noticed they looked pissed, but smiled and thanked Ruby for the tour. The twins were next as they saw the winner of the round walk from the arena.

Twenty minutes later found the group in the ceremony room; all were enchanted at the pictures on the walls. The twins seemed annoyed but also personally thanked Ruby for the tour. Ron and Charlie left together with Ruby.

"Why the hell can't she just show all of us the stupid areas instead of being by twos?" Ginny complained to Bill.

"Ruby is more comfortable with small groups rather than large ones. And Ginny shut your loud trap and keep quiet. You are very disrespectful to them and don't forget, if you insult a goblin on their land it could very well be the last thing you do." Bill hissed at her.

When Ruby returned with Charlie and Ron she offered to give Ginny a personalized tour as she showed Ginny around the medical facility Ruby quietly cast diagnostic spells on Ginny's back. Frowning slightly she showed Ginny the exam tools and gave a brief explanation about the workings of the potions and how the ingredients are made. Saying some potions require a wizard or witch to make them as they need wand magic. They have a personal supplier outside of Gringotts before leading her back to the group quickly speaking to Barchoke in goblin she left with a polite goodbye.

Charlie was thrilled to get to see one of the famous Gringotts dragons and was amazed at how well cared for they were, taking note that she was a rare and extremely powerful breed of dragon and many on different reserves would love a chance to breed her. As the group finished the tour Fred and George said they were impressed with the business protections that they offered and hoped for a chance to talk with a banker after lunch. Barchoke said he would personally help them out. Barchoke led the group in to a large office where they would be offered lunch after the award was given and Rangok and the other Goblins they met earlier were standing at a small stage. Rangok presented Bill with a goblin made armband that had Bill's name on it. As well as a paper stating that Bill now had his Masters in Curse breaking and another paper stating Bill also had his Masters in Warding.

Molly was shocked that Bill had never told them he was going for his masters in either subject let alone both. Not long after lunch began Ginny fell asleep. Molly noticed and went to wake her feeling embarrassed that Ginny had been so rude.

"Please let her be for a few minutes I wish to talk to you without fear of Dumbledore getting informed. As you know we scanned you and found multiple compulsion charms, loyalty charms, and obedience charms. We also removed different potions from your systems. The only ones who didn't have something on them are Charlie and Ginny. Of course we also checked Bill yesterday. But we got word that Ginny plans to report to Dumbledore that you won't allow her to date Harry without him being checked for a love potion on him. She is obedient to Dumbledore and there is no trace of any potions or spells on her. We fear that she is completely willing to do whatever he said just because he promised her that she will have Potter. Harry Potter has already been informed and had decided not to return to Hogwarts this year and be tutored in private; however, he has extended his offer to have Ron tutored as well with him. It would be a stronger set of skills than Hogwarts offers, however there is no quidditch but there is also no tuition or robes to purchase, just books and supplies." Rangok said as he offered more tea to the group.

"Where would Ron be living?" Molly asked as she accepted the tea.

"We will be at Harry's personal home that Sirius Black had set up for them to move in to."

"We will think it over and pass the message on through Bill with our answer." Arthur answered looking to Molly and Ron, but they both knew what they would say if Ron wanted to be tutored. Charlie excused himself saying he had to get to work. But thanked them for everything and congratulated his brother.

Harry woke late and cooked breakfast then headed into the shower so they could go to Twin Waters theme park today. This week they were getting settled and going to theme parks. Next week they were going hiking and camping. Harry wondered if they could hit a beach this summer as well as seeing some of the muggle sites. Both wondered how long until Dumbledore finds out that he was no longer at the muggles, already knowing that an emergency order meeting will be called. Harry decided to write Hermione and Neville asking them to join in on being tutored and then decided to ask Ron and Luna as well. Harry sent Hedwig off with Hermione and Neville's letters and Puck off with Ron and Luna's letters.

Hermione already had a letter written for Harry and had decided to ask Harry to allow her to come and be tutored as well. She jumped when Hedwig flew in the kitchen window and landed by her pancakes. She smiled and took the letter quickly grabbing her letter to Harry and giving it to Hedwig the sat down to read her letter. As Hedwig took a few drinks out of her juice and nibbled on her pancakes.

_Hermione,_

_A lot has been going on since the start of summer. A friend I trust showed up at my house and got me to agree to leave sooner then I planned. I got a wand that Dumbledore can't track and force me to his headquarters. I suggest you get yourself a new wand go to Gringotts and ask Barchoke he can set it up so Bill shows you were to go for a wand that can't be tracked and used like a portkey the headmaster controls. While you're there ask Barchoke to have you checked for charms, spells and potions. Got my eyes fixed. The house is huge. I found out that Dumbledore told Ginny I will be asking her to date me this coming year at Hogwarts. I have no desire to date that little loud mouth brat. And I realized that he plans to use a love potion keyed to her on me. So I have decided I am not returning to Hogwarts this year and I will be tutored in these subjects:_

_DADA, potions, charms, transfiguration, runes, arithmancy, weapons training, combat training, healing, warding, occulmancy, and legimancy._

_I want to offer you a chance to be tutored with me. I am also asking Ron, Neville and Luna to come be tutored as well. If you want to be tutored with me/us and want other subjects let me know so I can arrange it. _

_I am off to a theme park for the day._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Hermione started thinking about what she and her parents were going to do today and quickly added the stop at Gringotts and the new wand shop as first things on the to do list. Looking to where Hedwig sat nibbling on a pancake Hermione quickly wrote a quick note and added it to the one Hedwig was already holding sticking them together with paper clips. After the letter was reattached Hedwig took off out the window.

Hermione looked to the letter noticing the last sentence Harry said he was off to a theme park maybe she will get lucky and see Harry at the theme park her family was going to for the day.

Neville had talked about the idea of being tutored with his gran who also liked the idea and said she couldn't wait to hear more when Harry and Neville had all the ideas sorted out then she could help them set up tutors or whatever they needed. They had even discussed the main issue of not being able to do herbology as there most likely would be no way Harry would have a greenhouse set up for the school year. As well as adding the plants they would need for their sixth year tests. His gran though had a solution for that as well since Neville wanted to be a Herbologist when he got out of school. The solution was Neville would study through the summer on the hands on portion and then do self-study on the theory portion throughout the school year and portkey back home to do hands on portions throughout the year. They were having tea when Hedwig arrived. Neville took the letter and gave Hedwig a piece of a biscuit while he read the letter.

_Neville,_

_A lot has been going on since summer began this year. I found out that Dumbledore has a special tracker on any Olivander wand so if he wants he can force anyone to his office like a portkey. So I went to Black Soul Wands and had a wand made for me. I would highly recommend them. Have you thought about being tutored with me? Here are the classes I am going to be taking if you want something else let me know a.s.a.p._

_DADA, potions, charms, transfiguration, runes, arithmancy, weapons training, combat training, healing, warding, occulmancy, and legimancy_

_Send me a note with any other subject you want if you would like another topic. Well I am off to a theme park. Talk to you later. _

_Your friend,_

_Harry._

Neville looked up to where Hedwig was sitting nibbling on the biscuit from his plate. He grabbed the letter he had started to Harry and quickly finished it and gave it to Hedwig. Who took it with a soft hoot and flew out the window. Neville showed his gran the letter. She agreed they would go to Black Soul Wands to get his new wand this coming week.

Ron was working at his brother's shop for the summer since it was better being bored or being with his annoying little sister. And he was getting money to spend throughout the school year. Since his parents had already agreed to him being tutored he hoped that they would be able to go in to the muggle world to have fun on the weekends. He was downstairs getting a box of Toungeton taffy when Fred yelled down that he had an owl and can go on break to read the letter after he brought up the box. He quickly grabbed the box and went upstairs where Lee grabbed it so he could take the letter. Ron removed the letter and noticed it was from Harry. Telling his brothers saw him being asked to send Harry their letter to him as well. George followed Ron upstairs and gave him the letter they had written to Harry. Ron sat on the bed and opened the letter while the strange owl sat on a stand and ate some food that was in the bowl.

_Ron, _

_This is my new owl Puck. I am using him so Dumbledore can't capture Hedwig. A lot has been going on since summer started. First I want to thank you for letting Bill know about Dumbledore telling Ginny I will be asking her out. I have decided I will not be returning to Hogwarts and will be tutored instead in these subjects._

_DADA, potions, charms, transfiguration, runes, arithmancy, weapons training, combat training, healing, warding, occulmancy, and legimancy_

_If you want I can have you join me in the lessons I am asking Neville and Hermione to come as well also Luna. If you decided to join in the tutoring let me know I will arrange it with Gringotts to have someone take you to Black Soul Wands to get a new wand. Dumbledore has it set up so anyone who has an Olivander wand can be port keyed to his office and tracked. Well I am off to a theme park._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Ron wrote a quick letter to Harry and put his and the twins notes on the leg of Puck. "Fly safe Puck." Then he went back down to get back to work.

Luna was sitting on her bed finishing the packing for the trip her and her dad were going on, when an owl flew in her window and landed beside her. "Hello Puck how are you?" Luna asked as she removed the letter from his leg.

_Luna, _

_This is my owl Puck. A lot has been going on since summer began. Dumbledore has told Ginny I will be asking her out this coming school year. Sorry but I just don't see her that way. She's too loud and bossy. I have decided that I am not going to be returning to Hogwarts this year and would like to offer you a chance to join in on being tutored. I know this year is when you sit your owls and can arrange you to sit them in private with a school board member. I am being tutored in the following topics if you want another topic let me know I will add them for you._

_DADA, potions, charms, transfiguration, runes, arithmancy, weapons training, combat training, healing, warding, occulmancy, and legimancy_

_I am new to some subjects and plan to take some owls for them as well. I have also asked Ron, Hermione and Neville if they would like to be tutored as well. Hope you have a great summer _

_Your friend Harry_

Luna wrote her reply and gave it to Puck as she also gave him some tea and crackers that she had on a table. Then Puck took off into the sky.

Okay this chapter is done. Thank you all for your review and I hope to have the next one up soon.


	7. Fun in the sun

I would like to thank my new beta Onmyown29 for helping me with the spelling issues

I don't own any of the characters, if I did Harry sure as hell never would have married Ginny nothing against her, but to me, the chemistry was all wrong with her.

Warning this story does have Dumbledore bashing. IF you don't like then use the back button.

Chapter 7

Harry spent the day laughing with Charlie as they were thrown upside down and around on the tri-loop rollercoaster, Mega Drop. The White Waters Log was Charlie's favorite; while Harry's was the Mountain Loop Waterfall rollercoaster.

During Lunch

Harry and Charlie were eating burgers with fries and milkshakes while talking. "Harry I have a question that I have been dying to ask. Ron told me your Firebolt was locked up by Umbridge since you are not returning to Hogwarts how are you going to get it back?"

Harry laughed "I already have it. You really think I would let that bitch have my Firebolt locked up? It was only locked up for a handful of hours. I had my personal elf Dobby switch it with a broken Cleansweep that is charmed to look like the Firebolt. I have it in my room in the glass case. Charlie started laughing when they were surprised to have Hermione joining them.

"Hi guys I had hoped I would run into you." She said as she grabbed a fry off Harry's plate.

"Hermione it is good to see you but how did you find me?" Harry asked worried that others might be able to find him as well.

"Actually I am meeting my parents here for lunch in a few minutes. When I walked in I saw Charlie and had to relook to see who he was with. My parents and I saw Barchoke and got checked. Bill took us to the shop you suggested. He wouldn't let me pay for it though said he was given orders by his employer to take care of it himself. That his job is to protect their most valuable asset." Hermione said as she stole another fry. Hermione noticed her parents come in and got them to come over and introduced Harry and Charlie. After they went to order Charlie and Harry decided it was time to go. Giving Hermione a big hug they both left.

Charlie led Harry to the gift shop and they both chose a souvenir before heading home. Harry got a picture frame to put their picture that they took on the White Waters Log and a poster to hang on the wall. Charlie got a shirt and coffee cup. The two went home to put their things away and Charlie rubbed some cream on Harry's sunburn. "So how did you get the broom here when we left your trunk at the muggles house?" Charlie asked as he finished putting the cream on Harrys face.

"Oh I had it in my black bag that I had on my back. It is charmed to be weightless and bottomless and I added a notice me not charm on it. I put my cloak, broom, photo album, and some Defense Against the Dark Arts books that Sirius and Remus gave me in it. With the notice me not charm the muggles didn't take it to lock it up, and I kept it on me when I was outside the muggles house. I only stopped wearing it all the time when we moved here." Harry said as he had Charlie put the cream on his arms and neck as well.

Dinner at the Burrow was interesting.

Charlie came home sunburned, ate and wouldn't answer questions on how he ended up sunburned and why he was smiling. He did say he was moving to the reserve in the next few days. He rolled his eyes as Ginny again started saying "When Harry marries me I will be Lady Potter…."

She didn't get to say anymore as Molly interrupted her saying "I have already told you I don't think Harry feels that way about you and if he asked you out I will ensure he is checked for a love potion and if I find out you have anything to do with a love potion you will be finding yourself learning without a wand as I will personally snap it and keep you from going to Hogwarts or any other magical school ever again."

Charlie snorted "Yeah Ginny shut up about it. Harry is way out of your league."

Bill decided to add his two knuts of insight in as well. "You will never be Lady Potter since the Goblins have it so in order to give another person the title of Lord or Lady through marriage they have to submit to a medical screening and if the Lord in question has any type of potion in their system the one who is gaining the title of Lord or Lady will lose their head for using a potion to control a Lord or Lady in to giving them a title."

"Oh shut the fuck up you fagots, Harry will be mine and if you stand in my way I will make sure you both pay…"

_**Smack**_ Bill slapped Ginny across the face. "The way you talk Ginny you sound just as bad as Voldemort. You don't deserve to have someone like Harry after all you are nothing but an annoying little sister of his best friend. If it wasn't because Hermione helped Harry figure out what was attacking the school and Ron was with Harry going down to the chambers, Harry never would have come to rescue your spoilt little ass. I think I might suggest to Harry to use the life debt you owe him to make you stay the hell away from him." Bill stood and followed Charlie up the stairs to their room. Bill helped Charlie pack his clothes and rubbed some cream on Charlie while suggesting using the sun blocking charm to prevent the sunburn next time they go out for a day of fun in the sun.

Harry ate dinner and worked on some of the charms in a book he bought in Diagon Alley with Charlie the other day. After about an hour he noticed that Puck and Hedwig had returned and had letters from his friends. Putting the book up he walked over to the stands where the owls were sitting and took the letters. Sorting the letters he sat and opened the first one.

_Harry, _

_Hey little brother we wanted to let you know that your investment with our shop has doubled and we are doing better than we ever hoped to do. We plan to open a branch in Hogsmeade in three years' time. What we wanted to know is do you want to be partnered with us? We both think it is a great idea to have you as our partner and hope you are interested in the partnership. Don't worry we have no plans to use your name to gain us clients (we would get way too far behind in orders if we did that.) What we want is someone to do the handling of buying other sites and scouting for other ways to improve our pranks. Oh you would never believe who came in to our shop yesterday morning! Professor Snape! He came in and gave us information on potions that would dye someone's hair orange or blue and one that can be made with a bar of soap and dye the user's skin green for a week. He said if a student can get Dumbledore's Hair and or Beard turned bright pink he would give us a donation of a thousand galleons. So we are up working on that while we have Lee and Ron running the shop for us. Any ideas? Oh did we forget to mention we hired Lee and Ron for the summer. Don't worry we are not testing products on Ron or Lee we actually hire testers for that now and of course we have them sign a legal form saying they understand that the product is not always perfect and some issues may require medical attention for the issues. So we are covered on that angle as well. Bill showed up at our shop yesterday and took the four of us to get new wands said the others we had owned had trackers and portkeys made in to them to so we have our old wands stored away in the cellar of our shop that has a ward on it to poison an intruder with a gas that will put them to sleep for at least a week. Hope you can stop by the shop sometime soon. Love your brothers,_

_Gred and Forge. _

Harry laughed as he made a note to write Fred and George later this week and stop by to see them. The next letter was paper clipped together so he had to laugh only Hermione would paperclip the pages together.

_Harry,_

_Finished reading your letter you wrote on the train. Don't worry I flushed it after I was done. To me it sounds like Sirius was planning to kidnap you from the Dursley's and having you homeschooled not a bad idea. I wish he was successful on that. The Prophecy has so many interpretations'. That Dumbledore has not provided you with any special training and throws you to the Dursley's every summer is weird, how does he expect you to fight Voldemort when you have not been properly trained? To me it sounds like a self-fulfilling prophecy. I am glad to know you plan to leave the Dursley's and going to have a proper summer. Harry be careful when we got back to the school after the incident at the ministry, we were all fixed up and given dreamless sleep potions. I noticed Ginny wasn't, but with my mind the potion doesn't put me to sleep it helps me stay asleep when I fall asleep but not to go to sleep. Dumbledore came in and talked to Ginny telling her that with Sirius being dead he will ensure you have a dose of love potion and will marry her to make her the new Lady Potter Black and she will have access to all your vaults not only the ones you are allowed to know about. Being married to the chosen one will make it so she can play for any quidditch team and wear the best clothes and have the fastest broom on the team. They talked about ways to make sure you are good and do what you are supposed to do. He is annoyed at how many potions and compulsion charms he has to use to make you argue and fight with the Slytherins and others who represent Voldemort. If you decide to be tutored instead of returning to Hogwarts this year I want to join you in being tutored as well. Please Harry. I know I am a pain in the rear and will try to ease up on it. But I really want away from Malfoy and Snape please. Being away from Dumbledore is a plus as well. I know I would most likely have to drop some subjects but it would be worth it to be with you Harry. Please think about it Harry. _

_Love Hermione._

_Ps Hedwig just showed up with your invite the list you have included both Runes and Arithmancy so none that I can think of. I am so happy love you. Will get a new wand and tested today. Love you Harry_

_Love Hermione. _

Harry frowned as he relooked at the information regarding the conversation between Dumbledore and Ginny. But laughed at Hermione begging to join the tutored group. He went and grabbed a cup of tea before starting on the next letter.

_Harry,_

_I am glad you are away from your painful relatives I knew you would be. I love the idea of tutoring and already have a wand from Black Soul Wands. Daddy didn't like Olivander he seemed to be a Micren leach (Pervert) and daddy brought me there instead. I will talk to daddy about the tutoring and staying with you. We will be leaving for Sweden tomorrow and will be back on August 10__th__ I will let you know then. Could you ask the goblins if it would be possible to find someone to teach me more in Windtalking? _

_Luna._

Harry smiled and thought to himself, "windtalking is that how she always seems to know what is going on?" Drinking down some of his tea Harry opened the next letter.

_Harry,_

_Is it just me or is Ginny becoming an obsessive little bitch? That prophecy said the child would be born as the seventh month dies to parents who have thrice defied him I was also born on the 31__st__ of July and my mum and dad had escaped Voldemort three time before couldn't that mean I could have been the chosen one? No offence but I am glad it is you and not me. However I will stand beside you and fight him. Gran and I talked I want to join you in being trained to take him on. She said she would help cover expenses if needed. I am sorry I would most likely have to give up Herbolgy since I wanted to be a herbologist. Gran said I can do self-study on that subject and test next summer. Gran is going to get me an owl for my birthday this year. She said I can bond to an owl easier then Trevor. Since Trevor used to belong to an uncle before he left to see the rest of the world. Gran said this would be good for me. She said she would like to send Dumbledore a note saying I will not be attending Hogwarts and to piss off. There is going to be a vote of No confidence against Minister Fudge. Gran hopes Amelia Bones will step up. Gran also thinks you should press slander charges against him and Umbridge. She doesn't know whether it is still the same but the Potters and Blacks together owned 95% of the Daily Prophet. You should check in to that. Can't wait to start private tutoring this school year. Have a great summer._

_Neville _

"Interesting I will write Barchoke and ask him to check in to that. Not a bad idea with pressing slander charges. I might not be able to do a large greenhouse but we might be able to have a small one with some plants that are good to use in potions. I will also ask Barchoke about that. I would happily endorse Madam Bones for Minister of Magic." Harry thought to himself as he wrote a couple more notes on a pad beside him. He opened the last letter.

_Harry,_

_Glad to hear you are out of those muggles house. Your welcome glad I was able to help. Bill took us on tour of Gringotts, Ruby checked us for potions and spells. She took lots off of us. Ginny didn't have any on her. But mum and dad said if I want to join you in being tutored I can as long as my grades get better not worse. Need to know what is needed though. I can't wait, although it does sound like it is going to be more work. Some of it sounds interesting. DO I have to take all of the classes? Fred and George gave me a job in the shop. Bill showed up yesterday and brought us new wands he said the ones we had were tracked and had portkeys on them. Going up and down stairs all the time is getting me in to shape. Did you know Bill got his masters in both warding and curse breaking? Fred and George are doing great with their business they said they had a silent partner that helped with the set up. Well I got to get back to work. Cool new owl by the way.  
Ron._

Harry shook his head and laughed. Ron was such a scatter brain and he writes like he thinks, jumps all over the place. Harry headed up stairs, showered, and collapsed on the bed in his towel.

Well this chapter is done hope you liked it. Please review I will update again soon.


	8. He Knows

I would like to thank my new beta Onmyown29 for helping me with the spelling issues

I don't own any of the characters, if I did Harry sure as hell never would have married Ginny nothing against her, but to me, the chemistry was all wrong with her.

Warning this story does have Dumbledore bashing. IF you don't like then use the back button.

A/N For those of you who didn't figure it out Charlie was the friend who showed up and took Harry away. Sorry I haven't been able to update I ended up in the hospital after getting hit by an idiot who turned on to the bloody sidewalk instead of the road like normal people. I am lucky I got only a broken leg and arm Instead of being killed. Anyway, I might be slow since I am typing with only one hand for the time being.

But for now on to the story

Chapter 8

_**HE KNOWS**_

Charlie arrived early to Harry's home, put his clothes and items away, then planned on waking Harry up. He walked to Harry's open door, looked in and was surprised to see Harry lying on the bed on top of the covers completely nude. Charlie turned and ran from the room to the kitchen where he made breakfast for them, making sure to make lots of noise. Just as he was finishing up Harry came down the stairs looking groggy but fully dressed.

"So Harry where do you want to go today? Another theme park or a waterpark maybe something else?"

"Want to go to Water Splash? It is a water theme park that has slides and water rides but also is a ride park that has roller-coasters as well?" Harry asked as he buttered his toast.

"Sounds fun what area is it located?" Charlie asked as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"About ten miles from Big Ben clock tower if you could apparate us to the alley behind Big Ben we could catch the trolley that will take us there." Harry said as he finished his pancakes off and started on the bacon.

"Sounds great could you show me your swim trunks so I could conjure a pair like them? Wouldn't do to have muggles see flashing golden balls on mine or the green dragon that flies across the towel at random," Charlie asked as he sent the plates in to the sink for washing.

"Sure let's remember sunscreen this time as well." Harry said as he grabbed his orange juice to down it. Not noticing the smile Charlie had on his face.

Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his swim trunks and a towel, along with the sunblock and his backpack as he headed back down stairs to where Charlie was finishing the dishes. "Thanks for breakfast Charlie and doing the dishes for me. Could you take the time to teach me that spell sometime over the summer? Here are my swim trunks by the way.

"It's no problem Harry. I enjoy cooking breakfast foods I just hate cooking dinner style foods. If I make a mess, I will always clean it up. Of course, I can teach you that spell and a large handful of other useful ones I know. Okay now that I know the style muggles have in swimsuits I can conjure myself a pair." Charlie said as he took a good look at Harry's dark green swimming trunks. Also taking note of the navy blue beach towel that Harry had as well as the muggle clothes Harry was wearing. Charlie easily transfigured his robes in to blue jeans and a dark red tank top. He then conjured himself a dark green beach towel and navy blue swimming trunks before handing them to Harry to put in his bag. Harry took the items and put them in his bag without looking at them then put his shoes on.

Charlie had Harry hold on to his waist as he apparated them to the alley behind Big Ben. Leaving the alley was almost as easy as getting on the trolley since Charlie just followed Harry on. After a half hour ride, they finally got to Water Splash. However, they had another half hour wait in line before they could get in to the park. Harry led them to the changing rooms and lockers. He handed Charlie his suit and towel before going to change himself. After they were dressed, Charlie offered to put sunblock on Harry if he agreed to return the favor. Harry agreed not knowing Charlie had cast sun-protecting charms on them both before they left the house.

Charlie carefully rubbed the lotion on Harry before Harry did the same for him. When Charlie stood up, he tied the beach towel around his waist. It was only then that Harry noticed Charlie had only reversed the colors of his trunks and towel. The two hit the wave pool first before going on the waterslides. Harry loved the black hole slide and Charlie enjoyed the twister slide more.

Around one thirty they stopped for lunch at the snack stand closest to the wave pool. After a lunch of pizza and nachos with Dr. Pepper and Coke to drink, they decided to go on the tire tube river. After relaxing on the river for a while, they decided to relax for an hour before having some more fun, while they both floated down the endless river they ended up dozing off.

Both were startled awake by being splashed in the face by someone who pushed pass them with long black hair. Neither could tell if the person was a girl or boy but thought that person was rude. Looking at the time, they decided to head home after a trip to the gift shop.

Looking each other over as they climbed out of the water they both felt relieved that neither had sunburn like last time though both had tanned pretty well. As they crossed the bridge over the endless river, Harry looked down as they hit the center of the bridge. Harry stopped to watch the tubers drift under the bridge. He took notice that some women were in very skimpy two-piece swimsuits while others were dressed very conservative. He noticed a brown haired girl in a very skimpy two-piece with bushy hair almost as bushy as Hermione's. Harry blushed beat red as he noticed he could see the girls breasts with how low cut her swim suit top was. He took notice after she was under the bridge that many tubers were napping while they floated just like he and Charlie had done.

Charlie had stopped as soon he got off the bridge smiling as he noticed Harry had stopped to watch the riders. Charlie noticed Harry go red in the face as he suddenly turned and moved to catch up with him. Harry continued to look around at everything as he and Charlie headed to the changing rooms then the gift shop. Harry enjoyed seeing all the souvenirs but finally choose to get a t-shirt with the slides on it. As well as a beach towel with the endless river tire tube ride on it. He then found a photo album and a poster of the water slides with the wave pool and tire tube river on it.

Charlie had grabbed a souvenir plate with the slides on it and a shot glass with the tire tube ride on it. He also grabbed a coffee cup. Charlie smirked to himself as he noticed that Harry had grabbed another poster knowing that he wanted to have a poster from every tourist attraction they visited this summer.

As they left the gift shop, neither noticed a long black haired man watching with a smirk while pocketing a waterproof camera. 'These will make the perfect birthday gift. I wonder if he knows how Charlie really feels about him.'

Harry and Charlie got back to the house and put their souvenirs away then took a quick shower each. After Harry got out of the shower, he started to hang up his posters. "Want me to show you how to hang them up with magic? Your wand can't be tracked now and the wards will prevent the ministry from knowing any underage magic was used and without the wand having the trace on it you can use magic in magical areas and it won't show up." Charlie said as he leaned on the doorframe of Harry's room.

"Sure I would love to learn." Harry said backing away from the wall. Charlie showed Harry how to use the sticking charm. Afterwards the two decided to go out for dinner.

**Elsewhere**

Dumbledore is enjoying his breakfast at Hogwarts while looking at the Daily Prophet. Silently putting his other plans in to place for the opening feast he decided he is going to have chocolate birds appear on everyone plates after dinner and Potter's would be laced with a strong controlling potion and a low level love potion keyed to Ginny Weasley. A few compulsion potions on Ms. Granger's and Mr. Weasley's neither will notice the weapon being crazy in love with the girl or that Harry won't say a word against the perfect headmaster. Noticing he had two owls one from Ms. Weasley the other from the owl post office. Taking both and heading to his office to sit down he opened the one from Ms. Weasley first.

_Headmaster,_

_Mum and Ron both say that they will order Harry to be checked for a love potion the minute he asks me out and mum says I am forbidden to date Harry till I have a healer check him for love potions. Mum has stated she will not allow me to return to Hogwarts if she thinks I won't listen. My family went to Gringotts and got a tour a goblin took us each in twos in to a medical office. She took me by myself, she did different diagnostics on me from behind, and during lunch, I fell asleep for close to an hour. Funny thing I wasn't tired beforehand but I overheard mum and dad telling Bill that they agree Ron can be tutored with Harry. You told me that I would have Harry and his money. You had better not lose control of Harry and you had better get better control of my bitch of a mother._

_Ginny_

Albus rubbed his head not certain why Molly would think Harry would be tutored. He might need to replace the compulsion charm and potion. That observative little bitch was becoming a major pain in the posterior.

He opened the other letter that was from the Dursley's telling him that they had locked Harry in his room and left for an afternoon. When they got home, Harry was gone however; his wand was in his bed stand. There was no evidence of him getting out of his room but the kitchen door had been unlocked when they knew they locked it before they left. A vase by the staircase had been moved over a little bit but no way to prove someone had abducted the freak.

Albus went to his orb that had the tracking charm connected to Harry. He picked it up and it shattered under his touch. "NO somehow my tracking charms have been removed. I better check my other spells I have on the brat!" After checking his instruments that showed the status of his spells, he realized they were all destroyed. 'He must have gone to the goblins and had them removed or I am dealing with a master in spell detection and removal. Tom Riddle was a master after he left school. However that wouldn't explain the fact that the Weasley's are under the impression Harry is going to be tutored and the fact they told Bill that Ronald could be tutored with him. However if the brat left of his own free will, he wouldn't have left his wand. Unless he left a trick wand of the Weasley twins products. He quickly activated the charm to force the phoenix wand and its holder in to his office. When the wand appeared with the brats cousin he knew there was something not right he quickly stunned the fat boy and had Fawkes take the kid home. Then decided to check on Grimmauld Place to see if the brat was there only to discover he could no longer get in to the headquarters of the order. Calling an order meeting tonight at eight pm would have to be done in Hogwarts.

Well this chapter is done sorry it took so long but typing while on pain meds and using only one hand for the time being. I would like to thank Onmyown29 for helping with the spelling.


	9. Tours and Confessions

Sorry about it taking so long to get this chapter up I still don't have use of both hands though the dragon speech system works great. It does not understand different words from the Harry Potter world. Therapy is painful. I would like to thank my new beta Onmyown29 for helping me with the spelling issues

I don't own any of the characters, if I did Harry sure as hell never would have married Ginny nothing against her, but to me, the chemistry was all wrong with her.

Warning this story does have Dumbledore bashing. IF you don't like then use the back button.

Chapter 9

Charlie and Harry decided they would be leaving to go camping the next morning but they decided they would be going to Diagon Alley. Harry wanted to see the twins' shop and buy some more potions ingredients and food for the trip. Charlie felt the charm heat up and looked at it seeing there was an order meeting tonight at eight pm at Hogwarts. He knew the fool now knew Harry had given him the slip. "We need to be careful; I think the headmaster knows you are missing. He has called an order meeting tonight at Hogwarts so he already knows he can't get in to Grimmauld Place. Don't need to have him trying to kidnap you in order to get you under his control." Charlie said as he walked with Harry in to the twins' shop.

Harry gave an involuntary shudder. "Make sure your parents and you guys are protected from anything and everything." He said as he walked in to the crowded building.

"Charlie, Charlie up here." Fred and George yelled to Charlie as soon as they came in the store.

Charlie firmly gripped Harrys arm and led him to the staircase leading up to the balcony where his twin brothers were waiting and watching the crowd below. Charlie and Harry took a quick look down to see the crowd and workers below. Harry could see Aliciarunning the register on the left of the doors and Angelina running the register on the right of the doors. He also noticed Ron carrying items to be placed on the shelves and Lee standing on a ladder taking items from the top shelves.

"Harry it is good to see you glad you're not locked at your cousin's house. Almost didn't recognize you with the new look I heard from Bill that your having goblin healers help you get rid of the damage those muggles did." George said as he hugged Harry while Fred was hugging Charlie.

"You know I wonder how is it no one ever noticed the fact that you were under weight and so extremely thin. It showed even more when you wore those horrible baggy clothes from that elephant of a cousin. I mean even if they are muggles they can see that muggle school you used to go to should have noticed. Hell you were in the hospital wing at Hogwarts a shitload of times and she didn't say or do anything did she?" Fred said as he squeezed Harry really tight.

"She works for Dumbledore Fred and listens to him when he says something. And to be honest I wouldn't put it past that fool to make sure that no muggle would say anything about Harry's size or looks." Charlie interjected as he noticed Harry looked really uncomfortable. While glaring at Fred's hands that were too close to Harry's arse for his liking.

George noticed his older brothers look and smirked to himself.

Ron chose that moment to interrupt them "Charlie, Harry I thought that was you. Charlie I thought you told mom that you were working at the dragon reserve? Harry man you are looking good compared to how you normally look when we meet up." Ron shoved Fred off Harry so he could give him a quick hug. Not noticing the whispering between Fred and George. Charlie also not noticing them answered his youngest brother.

"I lied about the job. I was requested by Sirius Black to ensure Harry does not spend the summer locked up he is to have fun and Sirius knew I would be thrilled to take Harry away and have some fun. I told mom that I have a job there so she doesn't question my being gone all day and even overnight at times. This coming week I am going to be gone all the time. I moved in with Harry for the summer so she won't notice when I am gone. Keep that to yourself little brothers." Charlie said while looking at his three youngest brothers.

"Don't worry I won't say a thing. Harry is my best mate I am not willing to do anything that could cause him to get hurt." Ron said as he noticed the shelf with the skiving snack boxes only had two left. "Got to go get more stock hope you have a great time camping Harry." Ron took off down the stairs and headed in to the basement to grab more skiving snack boxes.

Fred walked forward to Harry's left and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist "So how would you like the grand tour? Since we are already on the top floor we will start here. As you can see we have a silencing charm around the stair case and balcony. We of course can remove it when we need it and it replaces itself as soon as we need it to. Over here is our bedroom as you can see we keep it sealed so only we can enter everyone else needs our approval to enter."

Charlie was quietly steaming behind them 'what the hell? Is Fred dating him? I really need to find out if Harry is straight or gay.' George quickly went to a book shelf by the window and pulled a book that Sirius gave them. "Harry we wanted to show you this. Sirius gave us this one he said that it is a pranksters dream it has a potion in it that will help us with Snape's request. Only problem is we have no idea how to get it poured in his shampoo." George showed Harry the book quickly showing him the potion he was talking about.

Fred shivered as he saw the predatory smile on Harry's face. "When you brew the potion give it to me I have a special friend that can lend a hand. I am going to ask Collin to take a picture and send it to me." Harry said while pulling a green book out of his bag. "Here you guys can make a copy of this book. It was my dad's prankster journal. I've come to find out three of the four marauders kept prankster journals. Padfoot, Prongs, and Mooney all had journals with different products they created from what Mooney told me no two pranks are the same in any of the journals." Harry was startled when George pushed Fred off him and gave him a rib cracking hug.

They continued the tour of the top floor by leading Harry in to the next room. Harry was surprised to see a Star Wars poster hanging on the wall over a bed. "This is Lee's room. You know he is a muggleborn right? Well he came up with an idea that we take muggle products and work on a way to charm them to work like there magical. We have successfully charmed a few jigsaw puzzles that have unicorns flying across the puzzle when it is completed also a few that have some other creatures including dragons." Fred said as he picked up a puzzle that showed a water sprit dancing on the water around the lily pads.

"Those sound fun do you guys have any for sale yet? I want to buy a couple." Harry said while watching the one with a purple dragon flying around a castle. George left the group and headed down stairs as Fred continued the tour. They headed down a back staircase that no one noticed before, and soon entered what Harry thought was the basement but it was a product creation room. Fred showed them that the newest product for the skiving snack boxes causes the eyes to dilate and look unfocused, which helps with looking sick. They also saw some new products they haven't placed on the floor because the effect was too strong.

Harry walked over and picked up a blue candy the size of a bubblegum ball. "Careful with that Harry what you have there is what we are planning to call the sour shocker but the formula is too strong for it. The testers actually had the shakes for a week after trying one. It was bad enough for outsiders to think the testers had the Cruciatus curse used on them. That's the formula for those." Fred said as he noticed Harry pick up the parchment that was beside a box of the sour shockers.

"Have you tried to lower the thunder root to a half ounce and instead of using kelp powder for the color use muggle food coloring?" Harry asked while reading the information for the potion not noticing the look of shock crossing Charlie and Fred's faces. After a few minutes of silence Harry looked up and saw the two standing there with their mouths hanging open. "What? All because Professor Snape has to act as if he has a broom stick shoved up his ass doesn't mean I am not good at potions without Snape or the Slytherins bugging me. I experiment with Potions when I can. I actually successfully made a few new flavors of pepper up potion including mint, vanilla, and cinnamon flavors. I also know how to brew the wolfsbane potion." Harry said while looking back at the recipes for different products that they have not been able to sell because of the results being too strong or weak.

"You know how to brew the wolfsbane potion? How did you get the recipe for that Potion? Can you give it to us to sell on the market?" George asked as he came down the stairs to rejoin them.

"Yes I know how to brew the wolfsbane potion. I am under orders to say I stole the recipe from Professor Snape. You would need a healer approval to sell it. I suggest going to the goblins and asking Ruby to test it and she will give the approval so you can sell it on the market. But if possible claim you got the recipe for the potion from a female ghost that wants her werewolf friend and his kind to suffer less. I will send the copy of it to you through my elf." Harry said as they were starting to head up the staircase towards the shop. They all froze when they heard Ron.

"**Ginny what are you doing here? Fred and George have told you that you are not allowed to be here." **

"**This is a public business they can't tell me I am not allowed here. I want to know if you guys have heard from my Harry." **

"**No we haven't now get lost!"**

Fred nodded to George and he walked out of the back room while George grabbed Harry and Charlie and led them to the only area where someone can apparate in or out. "We will talk to you later, go before the little bitch sees you and reports you to Dumbledore."

George slipped a bag on Harry's arm as Charlie wrapped his arm around Harry and left with a pop. George grinned as he walked towards the front of the store knowing no one could hear the sound of someone apparating in or out since there was special spells that only the owners could hear anything in that room.

"Ginny we told you after we caught you stealing that you were no longer welcome back. If you don't leave now we will call the aurors." Fred said as he came from the room

"**This is a public shop you can't tell me I am not allowed here. I demand to know where my Harry is." **

George rolled his eyes and called for the aurors while his brothers dealt with her after confirming they were on their way he headed out to help deal with her.

Fred and George were both very relived when Amanda Bones herself showed up. As she walked in the door she saw Ginny throw a hex at Fred. Amanda Bones arrested her for underage use of magic and assault as well as trespassing and theft. Fred gave Amanda a quick warning that Dumbledore will have one of the order members release her and drop the charges if he can get away with it. She nodded planning on making sure to inform all her members of DMLE that releasing a prisoner and/or dropping charges of one will result in immediate termination.

Charlie and Harry arrived at the front of the bank and the walked in. they were immediately shown in to Barchoke's office where they voiced their concerns about the Weasley family.

"You are right this could be a problem. Give me a moment to talk to curse breaker Weasley and the bank manager." Barchoke quickly left the room to discuss this with Director Rangok and Bill Weasley, none of them thought the headmaster would refrain from trying to potion or charm the Weasley's in to his way of thinking again.

"Luckily curse breaker Weasley is protected by the armband that has his name on it. We just need to give them to the rest of the family and that will prevent potions from controlling them. They already have charms that prevent spells being put on them Lord Potter. Curse breaker Weasley already gave them that protection." Rangok said as he sat thinking of the problem; suddenly he ordered some bangles to be brought in. He gave them to Bill and Barchoke. "Have the family put these on their right wrist and tell them to make sure they only use that hand to pick up anything to eat or drink. It will heat up if they pick up something that has a potion in it. Tell them to keep it on them at all times." Rangok ordered

"Thank you Director. I will inform Lord Potter Black." Barchoke Bowed and left to inform Harry and Charlie.

"Thank you Director for helping me protect my family." Bill said with a low bow and left to make sure his family all had one on by the time the order meeting was scheduled to get started. Bill first went to the twins' shop and heard from them what went on with Ginny. Bill shrugged and said all well I am not telling anyone. After ensuring Fred George and Ron all had the protection even though they almost never went to the order meetings he headed home to make sure his mum and dad had theirs on before the meeting.

Charlie and Harry left the bank and looked at the time they decided to go eat a late lunch and hit a movie before having a light dinner. Charlie and Harry enjoyed the movie _The Vampires Apprentice__(1)_ Charlie brought Harry back home before it was time to head to the meeting with the Order of the flaming bird. Glancing at the clock Charlie saw he had an hour and half before he was supposed to head to the meeting.

Joining Harry in the library where Harry was writing a letter to Hermione. Charlie cleared his throat Harry looked up and saw that Charlie was sitting on the small couch. Leaving the letter he was writing Harry joined him on the couch. "Something wrong Charlie?"

"No. Yes. Well no just curious about something I was hoping to talk to you about hopefully I can ask without insulting you." Charlie said while shifting so he could look at Harry and stay comfortable at the same time.

"I won't know what you want to know unless you ask. I will try not to get insulted." Harry said smiling as he leaned in to the arm of the couch, giving a quick thanks to Dobby who popped in with Milk and Cookies for the two.

Charlie was silently thankful Dobby didn't do hot chocolate in case Harry got upset.

Charlie decided to be blunt and just ask, "Are you in a relationship with Fred?"

Whatever Harry expected Charlie to say it was not that he choked on his milk "What? No I consider Fred and George my brothers and Ron for that matter. We are really close but not in that way." Harry said after he stopped coughing.

Charlie blushed and gave an apology smile "Sorry the way Fred wrapped himself around you I wasn't sure. Plus I am really surprised that they gave us such a personal tour."

"Fred has always wrapped himself around me I thought he only did it to get a rise out of Ginny making her stomp off in a huff. But today he did it like normal maybe it is just his thing. I am not really sure. As for the tour. I am their silent partner. I funded the start up for their business and helped with getting the building they are in so to speak. I have the dead to the property plan to give it to them as a Christmas present." Harry stretched and relaxed against the arm of the couch again.

"So Next question." Harry smiled

"Are you straight or gay?" Charlie blurted going red as he realized that he was staring at Harry's exposed skin from when he stretched and his shirt rode up.

"Bi sexual actually even though I have never made out with anyone. I find myself drawn to both sexes. What about you Charlie?" Harry decided to see if he could get Charlie to answer him honestly.

"I am gay. Mom and dad know but they like to make it seem that I am with multiple girls because I won't bring anyone home as a date. After the first time. So you have never made out with anyone how about just straight kissing someone?" Charlie prayed Harry would not ask what happened the first time he brought someone home.

"Closest thing I came to a make out session with anyone was before Christmas with Cho and she was so busy crying that it was a real mood killer. Only reason she kissed me so she could try getting me to talk to her about how Cedric died. Which really pissed me off more then anything else. So what happened when you brought someone home?" Harry smirked as he saw how red Charlie had become.

"I was just eighteen and brought a friend who was just that a friend home for a week, his home had caught fire and he needed a place to stay. During dinner mom was as king different questions how long we knew each other how long he was in the dragon tamer program? The questions kept coming all week and on the Sunday before we left to our new assignment we came back from getting our reports for our assignments and mom had arranged a large wedding the worst part was he was married to woman that was a dragon healer. Things were so awkward between us that he requested that he and his wife be transferred to another site. I was so pissed at mum she cost me the best friend I had. We never made up he was killed by a horntail dragon around two months later." Charlie looked down not wanting Harry to see his tears.

"I am sorry. I don't blame you for never wanting your mum to meet another friend; lover or otherwise." Harry leaned forward using his hand to cause Charlie to look up. Harry quickly brushed his lips against Charlie's before standing and running from the room very red in the face.

Charlie sat very still for a moment a smile slowly spreading across his face. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he realized that Harry had ran from the room most likely embarrassed. He quickly stood up and followed Harry up the stair to his room where Harry seemed to be trying to smother himself with a pillow. Slowly he walked in to Harry's room and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. He reached out and grabbed the pillow. Harry looked at him in shock and red in the face.

"Do you like me that way Harry?" Charlie whispered as he leaned over Harry keeping him from running. Charlie didn't think Harry could go any redder but was surprised when he did.

"Do you like me like that Charlie?" Harry avoided the question by asking Charlie the question back at him.

"Yes Harry I have been attracted to since I first met you. Your eyes held me captive the second I saw them. I convinced Bill to fight me with the tables in the backyard that evening just so I could hear you laugh more. Sirius saw the way I watched you at the order headquarters and confronted me on it. I told him how I felt. He made me swear I wouldn't attempt a sexual relationship with you till you were of age. I told him I wasn't planning on going after you at all because I didn't think you would be interested in me. He just smiled at me and said I was an Idiot. The day before school ended for you I got a letter from him asking me to remove you from Dumbledore's grasp. So I did and here we are. Do you like me that way Harry? I would be happy as just friends if not but I need to know." Charlie said wiping a tear off Harry's face.

"Yes I like you that way I have liked you since….." Harry was interrupted by the chime of the clock telling them it was eight o'clock.

"**Shit I got to get to that annoying meeting. ** We will continue this conversation when I get back or tomorrow if you are sleeping when I get back." Charlie leaned forward and kissed Harry hard and strong on the lips before standing and leaving the room.

"Be careful Charlie." Harry said as he watched Charlie head down the stairs.

A few minutes later Harry headed back down to the library with a smile on his face as he finished the letter to Hermione. Giving the letter to Puck Harry grabbed a notebook and copied a page before he called Dobby to have him deliver it to the twins shop.

Harry decided to wait till Charlie got home before going to bed feeling a little nervous about Charlie being at the meeting. Harry picked up the Defense Against Dark Arts book he bought in Diagon Alley this morning sat down on the couch to read it. Dobby popped in and gave him a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and little rainbow sprinkles.

So what do you guys think of this chapter Love it? Hate it? Please review.

AN: This is going to a Boy/boy/girl fiction I just decided that while writing this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this chapter is up. I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT LINE. I would like to thank my Beta ONMYOWN29 for helping me with my spelling issues.

Chapter 10

Charlie used the floo from the Hogs Head bar to the main Floo system in Hogwarts. After exiting, he walked up towards the great hall where the meeting was to be held.

"You're running late as well I see." Snape said from behind Charlie.

"Fell asleep after work." Charlie said as he saw Remus was also behind him next to Snape.

"I would recommend saying you ate dinner then took a nap. Do not eat anything here tonight." Snape said in a low voice knowing Lupin would hear as well.

The three walked in to the great hall Charlie sat next to his mum with Remus sitting on his other side. He noticed that Snape sat on the other side of Remus. Looking around he realized that they were the last to arrive, and Dumbledore seemed to be sucking on an extremely sour lemon.

"Now that we are all here we can get down to business. The first order of business is that I received notice that Harry Potter is missing, we need to think where would he go and how to ensure we get him safely back to his aunt and uncles…"

Dumbledore was interrupted by Kingsley standing up "I have a message for the order by Madam Bones herself. The order is to stay away from Harry Potter unless HE contacts us. Madam Bones said to inform all of us that should we attempt to contact him we will be arrested."

"Harry is a minor and needs to be with those who have custody it is not safe for him to…"

Dumbledore was interrupted again this time by Tonks. "Harry is no longer considered a minor Sirius Black's Will took effect and as of yesterday Harry is emaciated and legally allowed to be on his own since he has the means to care for himself money and housing wise. Madam Bones plans to contact Harry and personally inform him that anyone trying to force him to do anything against his will he could press charges that include telling him he has to go somewhere he doesn't want to go for his safety. Now that the issue with weather we find him or not is now considered illegal to force the issue it is no longer of importance so **MOVE** on to the next order of business.

Dumbledore saw that the auror's would not have anything to do with keeping Harry safe and controlled for the greater good. He decided to move on to the order of business. "As of Sirius' untimely death we no longer have access to the headquarters of the order without being allowed to find out if Harry would allow us to use Grimmauld Place we will have to think of a new location. Seeing as when school starts we cannot keep the order here and the office is not rea big enough for all of us. However, that is neither here nor there, Severus if you could start with informing us of Voldemort's activates?

"The dark lord is currently staying low ordering all of his death eaters to avoid detection leaves most of us to assume he is planning something big. However, no one to my knowledge knows anything on what it is. He cursed Bellatrix until she passed out for failing him at the ministry. He keeps Narcissa and Draco locked in a room that none of us is allowed in. Lucius has been locked in a dungeon in chains for his failing at the ministry. The others, I don't think any of us have seen since Lucius got them out of the holding cells at the ministry. He is worried about the next Minister of Magic. He and many of the other death eaters fear it might be Madam Bones. However, the only thing keeping her from taking the seat is lack of votes. Though at the moment if Potter voiced his thoughts on her becoming Minister of Magic she would likely win by a landslide. And the dark lord is the one who voiced that thought."

"Then we must be thankful Harry hates publicity and most likely won't give an interview. Next what is the status amongst the werewolves?" Dumbledore turned to Remus.

"Most clans have chosen to be neutral in this war and want nothing to do with the wizarding world. However the clans that have taken a stand in this war have chosen Voldemort's side, their reasoning is Voldemort promised them equal rights and ways to provide for their families. In fact, those that swear loyalty to him are being given 5,000 galleons a week for them to provide for their families and have someone who takes the food and medical items to them for free. I have been threatened by some clans to be given to Voldemort if I bother them again about joining the orders cause. Add to that if Voldemort thought I could be used to lure Harry to him I wouldn't put it past him." Remus stated while quietly saying to himself he will never be returning to try convincing the packs to join the light.

Mad eye decided to take control of the meeting and spoke up next. "Madam Bones made it quite clear should anyone of her Auror's drop charges or remove a prisoner from custody we will be terminated on the spot and arrested for interfering with the process of the law. Madam Bones is hoping to take the seat as Minister as she plans to make the law where **anyone** accused of being a death eater has to testify under truth serum they are not now or ever been a death eater. Umbridge is being held in a cell for use of illegal item on children. The law now states ANYONE arrested for any reason can be questioned under truth serum including a minor." Mad eye sat down knowing there was going to be some hell raised.

"How did she get such a law passed under the Wizengamot nose **I never would have approved it?"** Dumbledore demanded.

"It was mixed in with law suits that former Minster Fudge is being charged with; all members of the counsel signed it." Tonks spoke with a smile. "I for one am thrilled to see the law passed it means that those that hear anything on you know who's activities will have more people to stop them instead of the just the order."

"How about you, any luck talking to any other people into joining the order at the ministry?" Dumbledore looked towards Arthur Weasley hoping to hear some good news.

"Afraid not. It seems anyone who was interested suddenly changed their minds once it was public knowledge that you know who returned." Arthur reported.

Dumbledore looked like he was sucking the sourest lemon in the world now. "What about you any luck at the bank?" Signaling to Bill.

"No luck. My employers made it quite clear they don't give a damn about the order of the flaming chickens. The only one they plan to support is Harry and if I don't stop trying to get them to consider the order I will be out of a job and sorry to say but my job comes first over the order. I will not risk my life or job while working in the shadows for the order." Bill bluntly stated where he stood on the matter.

"Charlie how about you any luck with your new job gaining any allies?"

"No luck on my end either. Those working with dragons only care about the dragons and their families on the reserve. They say that joining an alliance that refuses to kill their enemies is nothing but a bunch of idiots playing a game seeing how many other idiots fall first." Charlie stated repeating Harry's words about the order to him last week.

"Did you point out that it is very dark to murder someone?" Dumbledore asked very annoyed that no one was being any help today.

"No I actually agree with them. It is stupid to bury our allies and let the killers live to kill another day. The difference between killing a murder and killing a person in cold blood is the ones that kill in cold blood do it because they can get away with it because people are too afraid to stand up and kick their asses, killing a murderer would be saving the would be victims lives." Charlie stated.

"You know Ron said that Harry said that he hopes to hit Bellatrix with a powerful cutting curse in the back of the neck next time he sees her. He hopes to cut her head clean off her shoulders. I honestly don't blame him after she killed his godfather." Molly said as she nodded with Charlie agreeing he was right in her option.

"I know he would have Madam Bones backing him up with that one. She is pissed that the insane bitch wasn't put down after what she did to two of the best auror's that ever walked the ministry. I would be willing to back him as well. Sirius should have cast her from the Black family when he had a chance. It might have been enough to kill her." Tonks said

"I would be thrilled to train the lad to strike to kill his targets." Mad eye said with a sinister grin.

The order meeting ended with Dumbledore spluttering that someone who would kill is someone who would be just as bad as Voldemort only a dark person would be willing to kill. None of the group was listening; they were all standing and walking out the door of the great hall. Mad Eye said he was going to be sending the lad a letter with the offer to train him to kill his targets without using the killing curse.

Severus smirked as he led the group to the main floo chamber. Molly, Arthur, and Bill headed to the Burrow. Charlie hit the Leaky Cauldron, each of the auror's headed home or to the ministry. Remus and Severus both went to Remus' home. After checking each other for any tracking or listening spells, Severus made some tea and followed Remus to the couch. "Are you planning to tell Harry that Madam Bones is looking for him? Or suggest to him to nominate Madam Bones for Minister of Magic?" Severus asked as he handed Remus the tea.

"Why bother? Charlie will be telling Harry everything as soon as he gets back to Harry's house. However, just in case I will be bringing it up to Harry at the meeting at the bank tomorrow morning. Even though it will put a major monkey wrench in Dumbledore's weird plans," Remus said with a snicker.

"Indeed it will. Are you planning to take the goblins up on their offer in September?" Severus said as he sipped his tea.

"Yes I will be accepting their offer. I also know Bill and Charlie are taking up positions as well. I also plan to suggest to the goblins to contact Mad Eye on training them for more advance killing tactics. Are you going to tutor the small group in potions?" Remus smirked as he saw the surprise cross Severus's face.

"Yes though it will be different than the rest of you. I will be giving them their assignments for the month, receive the assignments as I give them the next month's assignments. Every now and then, I might be able to show up in the middle of the month but not very often. Seeing as I have to avoid not only the other death eater brats but Dumbledore as well. Are you planning to tell Harry about us?"

"As long as they can fully understand the instructions on the papers you give them they should have no problem following your assignments and doing well with them. As for telling Harry we are together as long as you don't have a problem with it I will be telling him tomorrow." Remus smiled knowing the since Sirius knew that he was with Severus and was fine with it. There was a high chance that Sirius had told Harry.

"No I don't have a problem with it. I just hope he will accept it." Severus said as he placed his empty teacup on the table.

Charlie got home after a stop at the twins' shop where he had them double check him for tracking charms and/or listening charms. He walked out of the kitchen and planned to check if Harry was still awake when Dobby appeared in front of him "Master Harry is in the library he falls asleep reading his new book."

Charlie smiled and nodded "could you fix Harry's blankets so I can place him on the bed and still be able to cover him up? Thank you Dobby." Charlie watched as Dobby nodded and popped away from him. He walked in to the Library and saw Harry sleeping with the book on his chest. Quietly, Charlie walked over, removed the book from Harry's chest, placed it on the end table before he carefully picked Harry up, and brought him upstairs. After placing him on the bed, he transfigured Harry's clothes in to loose Pajamas before covering Harry up. Giving him a soft kiss on the head, he left the room turning out the light as he exited.

Charlie went downstairs, picked Harry's book up, and put a bookmark in it before placing the book on the table. Looking at the owl perches, he saw Hedwig was sleeping on hers while Puck was gone. Looking closer Charlie realized that she had made a nest on her perch. Smiling to himself, he headed up stairs to his own room.

**ELSEWHERE**

Madam Bones just finished getting information on Dumbledore and his plans with Harry Potter. Looking at the young girl in disgust, she planned to go talk to the Weasley's first thing in the morning. Looking over at her auror she nodded and the auror brought her wand up and cast the orange spell on the girl.

"That girl is sick and needs mental help! Dumbledore not only knows her sick obsession, but also that he encourages it is bad enough but his plans for Potter is by far the sickest part yet. Sounds like he knows the boy is being abused by those muggles and encourages it. It is criminal." Madam Bones said as she walked down the hall to her office to file the orders to start an investigation with the details she had received from both the girl and her spy in the order who helps by also reporting Voldemort's activates.

"I agree with Potter's assessment killing off those murdering dogs would be better use of our money and resources."

**Next morning **

Hermione woke to seeing Puck sitting on her windowsill holding a rat by his tail in his beak. Hermione noticed that this rat had a silver paw and he appeared to be knocked out. She quickly grabbed a jar charmed to be unbreakable. Going to Puck, she had him drop the yucky rat in to the jar and gave him some owl treats instead. She put Puck on her arm and ran downstairs to call Remus' cell phone.

Severus glared at the noise the phone was making as Remus got up to answer it. "Hello? Hermione calm down tell me what is going on. You did? I will call Madam Bones now if you need to stun him with the wand I am sure Madam Bones will excuse it. I will meet you there in a few minutes." Remus hung up his cell phone before running downstairs to use the floo to call Madam Bones.

Severus walked down the stairs with a pair of pants for Remus and a shirt. Placing his own robe on as he went down the stairs. Remus pulled his head out of the floo very red in the face. He silently offered Remus the clothes. With a muttered thank you, Remus put the clothes on and got ready to leave. "So what is going on that caused you to get so worked up that you would call the head of DMLE butt naked?" Severus asked as he handed Remus his cell phone.

"Hermione woke up with Harry's new owl holding a rat with a silver paw. In other words Wormtail. She has the rat in a jar with an unbreakable charm."

"Just be careful the dark lord wouldn't have sent wormtail to her house alone unless he didn't get caught outside of her house and got caught somewhere else." Severus said as Remus nodded and left.

Remus met Madam Bones and Tonks at the Granger's property. Hermione opened the door letting them in and quickly introduced the three to her Parents while handing the jar over to Madam Bones. While Tonks and Remus checked the area for hidden unwanted guests after confirming that the rat was an animagus they sealed the jar and thanked Hermione and left after confirming there was no one else in the area.

Madam Bones thanked Remus for the help and hidden information and headed back to the ministry to get truth serum in the rat with Tonks following her out the door while rearranging her to-do list.

"Remus would you like to stay for breakfast?" Hermione's mom Emma asked as she led the group in to the kitchen.

"As long as it doesn't put you out I would be happy to stay." Remus said as he noticed Hermione reading the letter Puck had brought with him.

_Hermione, _

_Tomorrow morning I will be going to the bank to discuss the final plans for our upcoming education. I am under to impression we will know a handful of our tutors. One of them might only be showing up once every couple of weeks to pick up and give assignments. Maybe spending the day with our group. I think you will love my library it is wall to wall of books in every subject including muggle studies. There is a small bookcase just inside the door with a bunch of muggle books. _

_I have been working on setting up everyone's rooms. I have your room painted in baby blue (your favorite color if I am right) and Luna's room wallpapered in Pink and white snapdragons (Luna's favorite flower) Ron's room is being done with a mural on the wall with quidditch themed. Neville's room is being painted in dark green with a different plants growing wild look. My room is covered in muggle posters that I have gotten from places I have visited this summer. On one wall, I have a glass china cabinet that has my broom and some other souvenirs that I have collected. _

_After the meeting at the bank, I plan to be leaving with my friend to go camping. We will be leaving the day of my birthday. I know the twins wanted to arrange a birthday party for me but this kind of blows their plans out of the water maybe when I get back we can all meet up and have some ice cream. _

_We got talking earlier tonight and come to find out he has had a crush on me for a few years now. Truthfully, I have had the same attraction for him but we will not be doing anything too deep until after I become of age. With me being bi-sexual, I have held an attraction to him but also a girl who I doubt would be interested in me. I think she likes someone else. Anyways on to another topic as you say, I have been having a lot of fun this summer, we were at a waterpark the other day, and I was walking over a bridge that went over the tire tube ride I looked down at the riders and watched them for a few minutes. I saw a female with hair just like yours, but I don't think you would ever wear something that skimpy from where I was standing I could see right down her bikini top got a really good view of the females breast. I took off running afterwards. I didn't want to be caught looking there though I was surprised that I could see that much from standing on a bridge. I think Hedwig might be getting ready to lay eggs with Puck she built a nest on her owl perch. I was honestly worried that she might get jealous about a new owl doing her deliveries. Instead, they took a real liking to each other._

_Well I am getting ready to sit down and read my new book I got today 'Fighting with Magic against Dark Magic.' So I will hear from you later._

_Love from Harry_

Remus watched with amusement that Hermione went from looking happy to looking like she was getting ready to cry to blushing beat red then looking like she was getting ready to sigh. 'I think she has a crush on Harry. I wonder what made her look like she was getting ready to cry.

Hermione quickly penned a note for Harry, and then gave it to Puck along with a box to give to Harry. A few minutes after he flew off Hermione suddenly looked up "Damn I shouldn't have said that." Remus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I um said somethings in that letter I probably shouldn't have said." Hermione said with a blush.

**After breakfast **

Remus stood "Thank you for the fantastic breakfast Mrs. Granger I hate to eat and run but I have an appointment at the bank in half an hour."

Well this chapter is up sorry. I am using my dragon auto typer to put most information in. thankfully I have Hermione and some other names marked as favorite uses on spell check. For those of you who noticed my mistake in chapter 9 it is Madam Bones not Amanda bones


	11. Meeting the DMLE

I write purely for fun I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Only this plot line. I would like to thank OnMyOwn29 for the help with the spelling. I am still using Dragon to do a good percent of my typing.

Chapter 11

Harry woke feeling refreshed but confused. He remembered being in the library reading but didn't remember coming to bed. Shrugging he got out of bed and dressed for the day. Remembering the order meeting that Charlie went to last night, he wanted to know what went on. He headed downstairs to see if Charlie was awake. Noticing he was the only one up, he cast the spell to show if there was another human in the house. Showing that there was he looked at the time and started making breakfast.

"You're awake." A warm voice startled Harry a few minutes later.

"Yep. Did you sleep well Charlie?" Harry smiled at Charlie as he poured the batter in to the pan.

"Yes I slept well. Did you? I got home last night and Dobby told me you were asleep on the couch, so I moved you upstairs. Happy Birthday by the way Harry." Charlie said as he walked around the table and kissed Harry on the check.

"Yes I slept well. Thanks for moving me. I didn't plan to fall asleep I was wanting to stay awake and wait for you to come home. Thank you." Harry said before flipping the pancakes then turning to Charlie and kissing him on the mouth.

After breakfast was placed on the table, Harry smiled "So what went on during the order meeting last night?" Harry asked as he cut the powdered sugar topped pancakes that he had placed on his plate.

Charlie smiled even though he was surprised that Harry didn't start wanting to know about their new relationship changes. "Dumbledore was giving the orders that everyone is to try to find you and force you back to the Dursley's. That was stopped when Kingsley and Tonks told him that Madam Bones declared you emancipated and legally allowed to be on your own as you have the means with the money and houses Sirius left you and anyone trying to force you to do anything is to be arrested. OH and she is hoping to meet up with you to talk about your rights as an emancipated teen. We should arrange to do that today hopefully so we can get all the important things out of the way so we can enjoy our camping trip. Snape thinks that you know who is planning something big, but as of yet he has no idea what, and many death eaters have been brought to different dungeons and have not been seen since. You know who has Draco and Narcissa locked in a room even Lucius can't enter of course he is also locked in another dungeon, he cursed Bellatrix until she passed out. Remus told Dumbledore that the werewolves made it quite clear that they are not interested. I honestly can see why they are more interested in his side than the light after all they are promised equal rights and given food and money by you know who. Dumbledore is not pleased that no one is going to join from the dragon handlers either. Seeing as they don't see why the light allows the death eaters to walk free and kill when people are dying for not joining you know who. Oh and mum said Ron said that you claimed to hope to hit Bellatrix with a cutting curse in the neck next time you see her." Charlie said in between bites.

"Oh I bet Dumbledore pissed himself hearing that one." Harry said laughing while looking to the left to see the clock.

"He lost a lot of color at that." Charlie said with a smirk.

"I got to get ready to go to the bank. We are supposed to be there in a half hour." Harry said as he put his plate in the sink with the pans and bowls he used while cooking. He then cast the charm to wash them. He then went to get his shoes on and pulled his hair in to a band to keep it out of his face. Going in to the library, he saw a black eagle owl sitting on the planter with a box tied to his leg. Harry untied the box and the eagle took off out the window as Puck flew in with a box and letter. Harry untied the package from Puck and let him go get his drink. Harry opened the package from the black eagle owl. Seeing it was a photo album, he opened the book and froze when he saw it was of him as a baby and on the next page was ones taken of him and Charlie at the theme parks they have gone to this summer. An envelope fell to the ground and Harry picked it up opening it. Knowing the wards around his home would not allow a portkey to enter the wards without it being goblin made. Opening the letter Harry relaxed.

_Happy Birthday Harry_

_I hope you enjoy the pictures. Don't worry no one else in our world knows that you were there or with Weasley. I just happened to see you while I was meeting a muggle I am friends with and took pictures anytime I saw you. The headmaster knows you are missing so please be careful. Some of the pictures in that photo album are ones the headmaster stole from your parents' house the night they died. I know he planned to use the pictures to help keep you obedient. They disappeared while he was suspended during your 2__nd__ year at Hogwarts. _

_I hope you have a safe and happy Birthday and summer. _

_S. S._

_PS. I will be in contact with the goblins about your personal potions classes. Yes, I know a few others are joining in. Do not worry I will be nice to __**all **__of you. I have to act like an ass while in the castle. _

Harry smiled and placed the photo album and note on his bookcase by the door. Charlie walked in ready to go to the bank as Harry placed the album on the shelf.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at the new book being placed in the bookcase. 'Must be from Hermione.'

"Yes I am ready to go Charlie." Harry said as he placed the other two boxes on top of each other by the couch. Watching as the brown owl dropped the package and flew out.

The two went out the back door and port-keyed to the bank where Harry was surprised to see Madam Bones waiting for him after a quiet request for him to meet her at her office at the ministry she offered Tonks to act as an escort for him to ensure no one bothered him. He agreed to meet her after his meeting at the bank.

Meeting Barchoke, he was surprised to see Remus as well as Bill in the room. Hugging Remus Harry smiled. "So are you going to be teaching Defense or something else this year?"

Remus smiled, "I am still debating I might be able to convince an old Auror friend to cover Defense for you guys or he just might show up to do advanced teachings for you. Not sure which." Remus said as he saw the smirk appear on Harry's face.

"That will be cool as long as he doesn't report to Dumbledore."

Remus shrugged "while he may be in the order he doesn't trust Dumbledore to be as light as the world thinks he is. He is hoping to suggest to you to put an interview out saying that you think Madam Bones would make a great Minister of Magic. Dumbledore hopes to keep you from doing that since Bones is someone he can't control."

Harry frowned at the thought of giving an interview "What are your thoughts on this Mooney?"

Remus looked thoughtful before answering. "She is fair and strong minded feels that death eaters should be put down hard and the Auror corps need a massive boost. She understands us werewolves are people with a curse and deserve to be treated as humans as well. She plans to overturn the laws against werewolves having jobs or families and making it an order that healers have to treat us. They will no longer be able to turn us away. So I think it would be a really good idea since you publicly saying you support her you will be able to help her gain the title as minister of magic." Remus and the others in the room all felt a chill go down their backs as Harry let an evil like grin cross his face.

'It would piss off Dumbledore if I did that his so called plans for the so called greater good would go up in flames. No plan can be greater good if you lose more than your enemies do.' Harry thought to himself unaware of the chill he sent down the others backs.

Barchoke handed Harry the documents that told what books would be sent to his house on August 29th for his group. Told him that the teachers will be sending him the class schedule on September 1, classes start on September 3, and wished them a good day. Bill hugged Charlie and slipped a note in Charlie's pocket before wishing them safety and fun on their camping trip.

Remus told Harry about Wormtail now being in Madam Bones hands. Said he hoped to have him receive the dementors kiss, or the veil of death. Hugging Harry and wishing him a fun camping trip, and giving Charlie a warning look before leaving.

Harry and Charlie met Tonks outside the bank with Harry adjusting the charm on him to make his looks change so no one would give him a second look. As they were heading to the ministry, Harry noticed an error in the papers he had. They had him down for six students being homeschooled there were only five of them. He decided to write Barchoke after the meeting with Madam Bones. Tonks quickly took them to the ministry and warned Harry that Dumbledore would use whatever means possible to get control of him. Leading them in to Madam Bones' office Tonks smiled and closed the door as the three entered the room.

"Nice disguise Mr. Potter." Madam Bones said as she nodded at Harry's different look.

"Thank you Madam Bones it is an heirloom I have inherited I can adjust it to change my looks as I need it." Harry removed the necklace and placed it in his pocket.

"Mr. Potter I wanted to talk to you about many things. Would you like some tea or pumpkin juice how about you Mr. Weasley?" Madam Bones asked as she offered both of them something to drink. After ensuring her guests were comfortable, she started. "First off Mr. Potter I want you to understand that you have my deepest sympathies Sirius Black was a great Man. He enchanted a copy of his Will to pop up on my desk exactly twenty-four hours after his death. He said that he believed Dumbledore would prevent the reading of his WILL as he prevented your parents Will being read. I had it read by a legal representative all is in effect but waiting on your signature. Once you sign it, you become the true Lord Black. In addition, you can cast out Bellatrix and her other sister who is married to the Malfoy line. You take over the seats of Black on the Wizengamot, which is seven seats; you cut all funds from the Black estate going to Dumbledore; a small side note told me that Dumbledore threatened him to force him to allow a bi-monthly transaction of 10,000 galleons being transferred to Dumbledore. And above all that you gain the legal right to be on your own without an adult having any say, you lose the trace on you and your wand. And you can legally press charges against the muggles for abuse and Dumbledore for theft and Neglect." She finished with pushing a document in front of Harry, who looked it over before smiling and signing it. The bright flash that happened after he signed it showed it was all legal and in effect.

"So the second matter of business Mr. Potter I know about your small group of friends planning on leaving Hogwarts to get a better Education. I can fully understand that and support that as well. I would like to request that my niece Susan join your group, I have spoken to Barchoke on this matter and he said as long as you have no qualms with it we could add Susan. Would you be willing to offer her a place with your group?" Madam Bones sipped her tea and waited for Harry to respond.

"Susan is a bright young girl who I get along with just fine and would have no problem adding her to our group but in Hogwarts where Susan goes Hanna goes and Hannah doesn't get along with Hermione or Luna. I would have to talk to them about the idea of Hannah joining, but Susan is very welcome to join us." Harry smiled as he took a sip of tea and looked to Madam Bones then looked to Tonks noticing she looked shocked.

"Yes Hannah is very opinionated and pushy. I can understand that you are not really thrilled to have her as part of your group. I would be surprised if you two didn't butt heads as well." Madam Bones said as she noticed a greenish look cross Harry's face before it turned back to the normal color.

Harry took a sip of tea fighting down the sick feeling he got after the last time he ran in to Hannah by himself. "Butting heads is the least of my worries. That girl is pushy enough to push a Slytherin into submission. " Harry looked up surprised to hear Madam Bones laugh at his remark.

"On to the next order of Business, I have sent the message to the order that they are not to bother you or contact you unless YOU contact them first. The Auror's have all been notified that should Dumbledore push to contact you outside of school business again then he is to be arrested. Any member of the order trying to force you to go somewhere you don't want to go is illegal and they can be arrested for it. And I sent an official letter telling him he is not to have any contact with you outside of Hogwarts business. This paper here flashed white as soon as he touched the paper. Therefore, he cannot claim he didn't get the letter.

"Also I have been informed he has planned to go as far as using potions and memory charms to keep you obedient. His partner was arrested for trespassing and given truth serum she told me how the plan between Dumbledore and her is to place extremely strong love potions in your food and drink as well as using charms and potions on your friends to keep them from noticing anything at all is going on with you. That by the end of your sixth year you will have signed the entire Potter fortune to her and the entire Black fortune to Dumbledore. She said she plotted with Dumbledore to get Sirius poisoned but he never drank the liquor Dumbledore sent him for Christmas. "

Harry remembered the bottle of Firewhiskey and remembered seeing him pour Dumbledore a glass of it before he dropped the bottle and Dumbledore dropped the glass while quickly standing up. "I remember the liquor. I believe he poured Dumbledore a glass then the bottle slipped from Sirius' hand. That jerk tried to poison Sirius in front of me." Harry glared at the now empty teacup and slightly jumped as Tonks refilled his cup before pushing the sugar and cream in front of him. 

"Yes while their plan to poison him in front of you went under, she said they successfully got him to die in front of you by hitting him with a spell to make it seem like everything was a joke to him so he would not take anyone seriously for four to five hours. Which was more than enough time to get him killed going against death eaters. The both of them were very pleased at how well that worked out, though I plan to do everything in my power to make sure that is the last time either of them feel pleased with themselves for anything. After talking with the girl's parents they understand she is going to be charged as an accessory to murder of a Lord and for aiding in attempted theft of line for two noble lines of Potter and Black."

Madam Bones smiled as she brought her teacup to her lips only to choke on her tea when Harry responded with "Could you add the noble lines of Gryffindor and Slytherin to that list as well would you." Harry enjoyed the looks of shock from all in the room including Charlie who had sat quietly sipping tea beside him. The rings of Gryffindor and Slytherin appeared on his right hand proving that what he said was true.

Thinking to herself Madam Bones decided to see what the young man's thoughts were on the Defense Against Dark Arts program at Hogwarts. "Mr. Potter may I ask what is your thoughts on how defense is with the teaching skills of the teachers and what do you think we would be able to do to improve the quality of the lessons?" She watched the dark look cross his face then the look of someone who just won the lottery.

"Since I started at Hogwarts we have had five different teachers and I just finished my fifth year that would say something on its own. My first teacher stuttered so bad no one understood him, he was easily a laughing stock to most people after all someone broke wind as he walked by and we all saw him jump what seemed to be a mile then he dropped to floor holding his head. Add to the fact he was possessed by Voldemort and tried to kill me didn't help. My second teacher was even more pathetic completely self-absorbed I wanted to know how knowing his favorite color would help anyone protect themselves. Then the idiot tried to wipe Ron's and my memories and the spell backfired, bringing a cave down on us. Remus Lupin was the best teacher by far we ever had. Only the fact that he was a werewolf didn't keep him around. My fourth year Mad-Eye Moody was a fake but he was good. But he tried to kill me at the end of the year because I escaped the trap he set me up for. Fifth year was the biggest joke around with Umbridge who not only refused to teach us anything she used a blood quill on any one who objected to what she said. If someone asked a question about her teaching, they got detention and made to use the blood quill. Then she tried to use truth serum on me. She attempted to use the Cruciatus curse on me." Harry paused to allow Madam Bones to say what was on her mind.

"**She used a blood quill? That is a banded dark item and even possessing one outside of legal areas such as contracts is a death sentence.** Would you be willing to give me the memories of your detentions?" Madam Bones had stood up while yelling and pacing around. "How did she just attempt to use that curse? Did she fail at it or miss you?"

"Yes I am willing to give you my memories and I am even willing to show you the scar I got from that evil thing. Hermione sidetracked her by lying and saying that the weapon Dumbledore had us building was ready before she could get the spell off."

After a few minutes of questions from Madam Bones, she decided it was time to get this conversation back on track. "Mr. Potter what do you think we could do to improve the quality of Defense Against the Dark Arts? Seeing as Dumbledore has no real intention to change the declining issues with that part of the students learning process."

"Well since the ministry invoked the law to be allowed to place someone in Hogwarts how about placing an Auror graduate straight from the academy to Hogwarts? It would give them a year of putting their knowledge to good use also give them experience in using their knowledge in an environment that can go from safe to hazardous in 0.1 seconds. It would be good to have someone who is against the death eaters and won't allow the junior death eaters to get away with their tactics." Harry said while sipping the last of his tea.

"I like the sound of that. Thank you for your giving me your honest opinion. Now for the last order of business today, your friend Mrs. Granger contacted Mr. Lupin and we were able to capture Peter

Pettigrew in his form of a rat. He is enjoying the hospitably of our steel cell with six Kneazle kittens and a mother Kneazle in the room with him. After our business is concluded, I will be interrogating the rat and hope he will be useful enough to bring Voldemort's death eaters in and down permanently. What do you feel would be a good punishment for the traitor of your parents?"

"I would like to see him in Azkaban but Voldemort has proven he can get in there so I would like to see the rat bastard dead."

After the meeting was over, Harry and Charlie headed to the Daily Prophet and Charlie used Harry's necklace to hide his identity while Harry offered to give an Interview however, the reporter had to put exactly what he said no making up shit. After another hour the two left to head home to write a few letters to friends then to grab their bags and head out for the camping trip. Charlie winced when he saw that it was already 3:30pm when they got to the house.

They decided to wait until morning to leave for their trip while Harry wrote the letters to his friends. Then he opened the boxes and letters from his friends.

The first box Harry opened was from Hermione, which was a book on hand-to-hand combat and a video to go with it and a dark green comforter to go on his bed.

_Harry _

_You said you wanted to learn hand-to-hand combat and I found these at a shop in town the other day. I originally got you the comforter but when I saw the book and tape I decided to get you them as well. I woke up today and Puck was holding Wormtail in his beak, so I got a hold of Remus and he brought Madam Bones and Tonks to my house. They checked the area and no one else was around. Madam Bones has him now; he was in a jar that I used to keep a bug in near the ending of our fourth year. I am glad that you are having a great vacation and yes, I love baby blue. _

_I actually do wear low cut and often revealing bathing suits during the summer while on vacation normally in France where I take my top off completely. I was at Water Splash last Tuesday and I could swear I saw Professor Snape there with a couple of women and a bunch of children. I ran in to one of the women I thought I saw him with her and the other women were from an orphanage that someone called Lord Prince donates to and actually funded back in 1981. _

_I have since researched the name Lord Prince in the Muggle world found that Lord Prince is a nickname of a very rich man who was abused by his father and made some mistakes in his teens but has been trying to atone for his teenaged mistakes. I then researched the name Prince in our world. The last known Prince was Lady Prince who married a muggle Tobias Snape she died when her son was thirteen after her husband beat her to death. Her husband died less than a year later; in a bar fight taking a bullet to the head by some masked person who was never caught. I wonder if Professor Snape is Lord Prince in the muggle world. Not that I ever plan to ask him. _

_Who is the girl you are interested in? Please tell me Harry. I am glad you and him got together as long as you are happy that is all that matters. Just so you know, I have read some laws Lordships in our world by the time a lord is twenty-one he needs to be married. With you inheriting the title Lord Black you might be required to marry a pureblood to keep that title but your boyfriend is a pureblood so you might not have to worry there. And magic and potions can help a male become pregnant. But with you having Two Lord titles, you might be required to marry two people. Luckily, the Potter line does not have the clause of bloodline purity, or you would have to have at least four children with one person. This is dangerous for a male to do. _

_I hope you two have a great camping trip. Stay safe. _

_Love yours truly Hermione. _

Harry finished reading her letter and blushed beat red.

"Everything okay love?" Charlie asked as he finished cooking dinner and brought it to the library for them to eat.

"Yeah, I just got finished reading Hermione's letter to me. She might have been at water splash while you and I were there. When we were walking over the bridge I looked down at the tire tube riders and saw a girl wearing a very skimpy swimsuit that showed much more then I planned to see, her hair was like Hermione's and Hermione reminded me of that."

Harry and Charlie ate the meal together while talking about the things they want to do over the holidays including Christmas holidays. Charlie made a mental note to see about arranging a skiing trip overseas during the Christmas season. Charlie also planned to take Harry white water rafting during their camping trip.

After dinner, Harry opened the next package, which was a box of pranks from the twins.

_Dearest little brother,_

_Happy birthday_

_We did as you suggested and have an appointment set with Ruby for next week hopefully by the next full moon we will be able to have it selling on the shop floor. We made the changes you suggested to the shock balls and it worked like a dream. We are testing the products from the journal you gave us. The potion that changes hair color has a massive side effect that we haven't found how to fix yet. If the suds from the potion/ shampoo hit your skin that area is also changed and we can't find anything that counter acts the color change not even using a glamour will cover it up. of course it has only been one day, we are certain we will find a way to fix this before the start of the school year. Any suggestions? Here is the recipe below. If you have any suggestions let us know. _

_Your brothers Gred and Forge_

Harry took a good look at the potion his Father had created and smirked quickly writing a note on the side of the paper that he wrote to the twins he placed the twins' products to the side and opened the next box.

Harry was surprised to see that Ron had sent him a wand holster for his wand and a book on dueling like a professional.

_Harry,_

_I know my gift is not my normal style but after actually working and being paid this summer I decided to make sure you had something more useful than another chess set or quidditch books or guides. I was thrilled to see you yesterday and happy birthday mate. Do you think I can join you for runes training? I got to thinking if I want a career in anything meaningful where I have a future living comfortable and not struggling to get by like my dad, I need to step it up. I refuse to be an ass kisser like Percy. Also, do you think we could get the schoolbooks from the last couple of years and could you tutor me in transfiguration, charms, and DADA? I would like to know if Hermione would tutor me in first thru fifth year potions. Do you think she would? Would you? Well, have a great camping trip. _

_Wishing you the best _

_Ron_

Harry smiled and placed his new wand holster on his wrist and his wand in it. A huge grin crossed his face as he saw the wand holster and wand go invisible on his arm.

Charlie quietly watched Harry opening the gifts and reading the letters from his friends raised an eyebrow as he saw the wand holster go invisible as well. Those things cost an arm and a leg.

Harry opened the next box after placing the book from Ron on the top of the bookcase. Harry was shocked to see it was a book on healing with the use of plant clippings from Neville

_Happy birthday Harry,_

_Thanks for the owl you got for me as a birthday present he is very sweet. I named him Osh a name from a book I read when I was younger about a wind sprite that danced in the air. Hope you have a great summer holiday and see you September 1__st_

_Your friend Neville _

Harry put the book on top of the others and sat down next to Charlie now that he was finished with the boxes. He was putting the finishing touches on some letters as a big brown owl flew in the window with a large box. As soon as Harry took the box, the owl flew off as fast as his wings could carry him. Holding the box, he noticed there were small holes near the top of it. Carefully removing the letter from the box top, he read the letter first.

_Harry,_

_I know this gift isn't a normal type gift but I felt you would like it. You have always been relaxed and calm around me and seemed to understand the wolf in me much like your father and mother could. I had Barchoke send this directly to you so you would receive it right away not when you returned home. He was orphaned by wizard hunters and I figured you would enjoy him. Have a good camping trip with your boyfriend Tell him to keep his wand in his pants until you are of age!_

_Love Remus_

Harry opened the box and saw a small black wolf cub. Harry picked up the wolf cub he noticed the wolf cub had paws the size of a black lab or retriever 'this pup is going to be big when he grows up.' Harry thought to himself as he held the young wolf cub in his arms.

"That wolf is going to get big as he gets older. Remus has a way to give you unique presents. What do you plan to call him or did Remus already name him?" Charlie asked as he took a good look at the wolf cub to see that he was young enough to still need milk not yet old enough to eat meat.

Charlie saw Harry was thinking and went to grab Dobby to get a bottle of baby milk for the cub. Charlie sat back down beside Harry and handed him the bottle of warm milk for the cub.

This chapter is done so what do you think love it? Hate it let me know. Any ideas for the name of the cub let me know. I want to thank again my beta OnMyOwn29 for all the help. Please Review. It encourages me to work harder on the story.


End file.
